Newlyweds ReaderXVarious Hetalia Characters
by SwissGem96
Summary: They say that the newly wed couples that fight the most end up being the most passionate. How much of this is actually true... Series of reader insert one shots involving the smexy men of hetalia. Drabbles on life after marriage. .AMERICA ... ROMANO IS UP...ITALY..RUSSIA ..SPAIN.JAPAN ..AUSTRIA IS UP..CHINA IS UP...FINLAND IS UP NOW..GREECE IS UP..LATVIA..NORWAY UP..POLAND..DENMARK
1. If you were faithful FranceXReader

**A/N Lets start with our favorite Frenchmen because I think he needs some love he's being prejudiced too much. Read and Review. Also review on which countries should be included. England is up next in a few hours I think. XD Thanks for clicking and reading**.

'Honey…I made your favorite…It took me ages to make this…' You entered rambling endlessly into the dining room. France nodded slowly as he forced a smile. He needed to know, the tension and suspense was tearing him apart.

You perkily placed the plate in front of him as you softly kissed his neck just below his right ear, as your [h/c] hair swished past his neck. He stiffened under your action; you were the only girl who made him feel funny whenever you touched him. He snapped his thoughts away if his lust took control of him now he would never know.

If you were faithful.

You smiled at him as you walked towards the kitchen.

'[Name]…Wait..You think I don't know what's going on…' He said gravely staring at your [e/c] orbs.

'Know what, honey?.' You asked him slowly turning toward him oblivious of what's going on.

'Stop acting so innocent…' He snapped at you raising his voice for the first time.

' Is it true that you said that Germany is good in bed…..compared to me mon cheri..you can't be serious!' He shouted at you in anger thrashing the meal you had just cooked all over the floor.

'France…what the hell….' You shouted at him throwing your hands in exasperation as you stormed towards him.

'Stay away from me!…I knew it..I knew you were unfaithful to me…..I trusted you too much…gave too much freedom….I haven't even looked at a single girl ever since we got married which was like torture for me….but knowing that I could make you smile everyday made up for all the other girls…just the fact that I was married to [Name][Last Name] the best thing that has happened to my petite heart was enough for me…but no you had to go and break my precious heart by sleeping with that fils de pute…' He said rambling endlessly in paranoia as he clutched his blonde locks maniacally.

You stared at your husband speechless as he finally cracked in front of you. You face palmed as you walked over to him and slapped him daringly across the cheek to reveal a red sting.

'How dare yo-'

His words were cut off as you straddled him on the chair as you caressed his hair motherly as you shushed him slowly.

'Now where did you hear that..'

'I overheard your conversation with America ,he was so loud so I heard everything..'

You groaned as you face palmed against his chest.

'Is it true?'

'Of course it isn't..I told America that Germany would be better off dead so that you don't have to worry anymore and that hamburger eating pig shouted the word dead as he shoved a hamburger down his throat and it sounded like bed….' You said shouting in anger.

'So youre all mine now..'

'I always was'

'Thank god..I felt like my heart was being torn in to two…but am I really good in bed..' He asked insecurely.

You stared open mouth at his question , France being insecure?

'Otherwise that's one of the reason I agreed to marry you..' You said cheekily playing with his chest with your fingers.

'Only for that?.' He said dejectedly.

'And for this..' You said as you trailed your fingers towards his heart.

'My nipples?'

'NO YOU IDIOT, YOUR HEART! You screamed at him as you sighed.

'That's the most sweetest thing you ever said to me..' He cooed his eyes sparking as he sneakily caressed your bare thigh. France was well France again.

You pulled down tightly on his hair as you brought his lips up to yours as he his breathing rate increased. You are the only girl who made him feel this way. He closed his eyes bracing himself for the kiss but instead you smirked as you lightly kissed his stubble as he moaned in annoyance.

You were a tease and also his beloved wife.


	2. Candle lit drama EnglandXReader

You wearily pushed open the door and closed it with your back in exasperation. 'Iggy…'You said tiredly as you fell onto the sofa as you sighed in relief.

The house was unusually quiet. 'England..' You squeaked slowly as you removed your heels. There was still no answer. You groaned in annoyance as you slammed the bathroom door shut. Where was he?

After a shower you walked hungrily downstairs to spot a candle lit dinner laid out on the table while Arthur stood shining in a single spotlight. You had to admit he looked gorgeous.

You groaned in frustration as you buried your head in your hands. There was no way out of this mess. Today was the only day that you forgot to cook before leaving for work and now you have to face his cooking while keeping a straight face.

You smiled slowly at him as he pulled back your chair and helped you to sit down. He gulped nervously as he loosened the collar of his tux.

Most girls would die out of happiness if their husband prepared them a candle lit dinner , you did too for the candle lights but not so much for the dinner.

'Arthur..you shouldn't have..' You cooed sweetly. He seriously shouldn't have but then the beautiful smile on his face just made you melt inside , for a second you actually forgot that his cooking sucks.

'Anything for you , love..' He said sweetly in his adorable British accent as he kissed your cheek softly making you scream mentally like a teenage girl. You still couldn't believe that you were married to this one heck of a guy.

While you were busy thinking intimately about him , he revealed the menu by opening the silverware. You instinctively closed your eyes with your hands.

England stared at you as a sense of hurt washed over him , was his cooking that bad.' You bloody git…its not going to kill you if you look at it..so look at it [Name].' He shouted at you as you opened your eyes in guilt.

'Yeah..but its going to kill me if I eat it..' You said sarcastically as you instantly clamped your hand over your mouth. You regretted your words as they came out .He scowled at you as he turned away , but inside he was deeply hurt.

. 'I'm sorry…I' m so sorry..so sorry..' You said as you walked over to him as you wrapped your arms around his shoulders through his arms and hugged him from behind. 'No…I'm sorry [Name] for actually trying to do something nice for you…' He said coldly as he stiffened under your arms. You bit your lip in shame , he tried to do something nice for you and all you did was lash out at his cooking.

You reluctantly let go of him as he turned around in shock as to why you had let go of him. You sat down as you opened the dishes. You didn't even know what it was but you served some onto your plate. You slowly pricked the food with your fork as you lifted it to your mouth , trying not to gag.

'[Name]..Stop…' said England as he slapped away the fork you were holding. He drew his fingers through your [h/c] hair and clutched it tightly as he kissed you passionately. You could sense the urgency in his kiss wondering whether you did something wrong as he pulled apart. He stared breathlessly into your [e/c] gleaming orbs.

' You would eat that..for me..' He said smiling as he kissed you softly once again.

You chuckled lightly as you pulled down on his tie.

' So you do admit that youre food was-'

You witty words were cut off once again by his soft scrumptious lips.

' You talk too much..' He said chuckling softly. You pouted as you held him against the table throwing all the food on the floor.

' And you my mister…taste better than your food..' You said playfully loosening the buttons on his shirt as he stared at you in surprise. You kissed him roughly as you clutched his hair tightly.

' You too..' He smirked at you as you punched him playfully on his arm.


	3. Cheap things matter SwitzerlandXReader

' Vash..guess what day it-'

'It's our one year anniversary [Name]…how can I forget you'll never give me a piece of mind if I had forgotten..' He said slowly as he continued inspect his new gun properly. He pulled the safety trigger as he finally looked at your gleaming [e/c] eyes.

You squealed out in happiness as you plopped onto the sofa next to him.

'You're so sweet..I can't believe you actually remembered….I know what we should do..' You said beaming at him as you hugged his arm.

'Oh no…' He muttered under his breath while you pouted grumpily. Whenever you suggested something to do it always involves spending money.

'Come on, Switzy , its our anniversary lets do something fun that doesn't involve cleaning your guns..' You smirked at him as kept your hand on his motioning for him to put down the gun.

He sighed as he kissed your cheek softly and walked over reluctantly to hang over his gun in the cabinet. You smiled at him as you leaned your head on the sofa thinking of something to do. You wanted to celebrate this happy day.

'I know..how about that restaurant that just opened..'You said glancing back at him over the sofa. He mentally gasped as he accidentally fumbled with the gun.

' Isn't that too flashy ,we don't need to celebrate-'

'Please Vash….Please…come on…it's a five star restaurant…the food will definitely taste good..It's our anniversary…' You pleaded as you walked towards him. He winced at the words 'five star' and we all know what that means; overpriced food.

He paused as he thought how to defuse you because you were like a ticking silent bomb.

You beamed at him as you waited patiently for his answer.

He was taking too long.' Seriously Vash..it's our anniversary…and all you're thinking about is saving money.' You shouted at him in frustration as you walked away from him.

'[Name]..I wasn't thinking about money..how do you know what I think about..' He shouted at you as he followed you in heavy strides.

' Because I'm your wife…You spend so much money on weapons more than for me…our whole house is practically filled with expensive guns…..seriously when are you ever going to do something for me at least once….when will you actually spend money on me..' You told him in exasperation as faced him and crossed your arms.

'[Name]…I do everything for you..Your ring was the most expensive thing I bought for you..' He said slowly but regretted as he realized that was the worst possible thing to say.

You scowled at him as you stormed toward the room. How did that man have the guts to say it out loud? You couldn't even believe you lasted with him for one year. You cursed his name as you slammed shut the door to your room.

Vash followed you quickly but it wasn't fast enough as you slammed the door leaving him outside.

You hastily wiped away the tears that were falling as you grabbed one of his suitcases.

'[Name]…Open the door this instant..' He said sternly but his voice cracking.

He attempted to break the door but he stopped. He'll have to pay for the damages then, what's the most easiest way to open the door without damaging it.

' God..Vash…when your woman is crying in her room all you think about is to not damage the door..seriously don't you care about me at all..' You screamed at him crying through the door while he winced realizing he had thought out loud.

You unlocked the door as you held the suitcase in your hand.

'[Name]..You're not going anywhere…you can't leave me…' He said slowly.

' Don't touch me..Vash..Don't touch me..' You said harshly as you shrugged his grip from your suitcase.

He nodded slowly as he took a step back.

' it…Pawn it , sell it , I don't care , just get your money back..' You lashed out at him in anger half crying as you hastily pulled the ring off your finger.

The anger he had held inside finally bursted as he cornered you against the wall . He grasped your hands tightly as he held them against the wall.

'Let me go..Vash..' You shouted at him as you squirmed under his grip.

He stared at you sadly as he leaned his forehead against yours. You could feel his warm breath against your lips as his breathing slowed down.

' Don't do this to me [Name]..please….The ring is yours the day that I had pledged myself to you…I belong to you , please [Name] don't leave me here all alone…I'm nothing without you….You can take all my money , it's worth nothing if you're not here with me..[Name]..please..' He pleaded desperately as his lips brushed against yours.

Tears streamed down your face as you realized your mistake. You were always so demanding but you were ignorant to the fact that he was yours and that was worth more than anything money can buy. In just a few sentences he had proved to you that you were precious to him more than anything else in this world. He preserved you just like the way he had handled his money ; thoughtfully and understanding.

He was cheap but he was the best husband you could ever ask for.

You threw your arms around him as you pressed your lips against him as he gasped softly in surprise. He could taste your tears falling down your face.

' What made you change your mind..' He asked you breathing heavily.

' The fact that I have something money can't buy…..you..' You said slowly smiling as you caressed your cheek as he softly kissed the palm of your hand.

' I love you..[Name]..' He said kissed your hand once again.

' I love you too..'


	4. Demand much GermanyXReader

**A/N- Hope you like this Germany drabble…thanks for the all the reviews it gives me inspiration to post the other countries quickly..two days per each story if I get no homework at school XD ENJOY**

You sighed in relief as you stared proudly at the spotless house as it sparkled as the sunlight gleamed across it.

You slumped tiredly on to the sofa as you droopily closed your eyes.

Germany held his grocery bag in one hand as he fiddled with the doorknob. He entered slowly as he spotted your sleeping figure sprawled out on the sofa. He chuckled lightly as he walked towards the kitchen. You were so beautiful , peaceful-

His thoughts were cut off as he stared at shock at the state of the kitchen.

'[Name]!' He screamed as you were shocked awake from your slumber. You groaned as you buried your head in your hands.

You entered the kitchen to be faced by a very angry German.

'[Name]…look at the state of the kitchen..what did you do to it..' He shouted in anger as he pointed to the kitchen. You glanced around as you tried to figure out what was wrong.

' What…there's nothing wrong with i-'

' What are you blind..look over there..' He said impatiently as he pointed to a microscopic dust particle , which you couldn't even see.

' There' s nothing ther-'

'God…[Name]..can't you do anything right..' He snapped at you as he brought out his cloth as he proceeded to wipe the counter. You scowled at him as you turned away. He grabbed your hand before you could leave as he held you close to his chest.

' You are going to be punished for that..' He whispered huskily as you rolled your eyes at him.

Before you knew it you were handcuffed to your bed as you scowled at him in anger as you squirmed under them.

' Stop moving..' He said sternly as he started to kiss your neck huskily. You gritted your teeth in anger as you held your ground.

' Stop it now , Ludwig….I don't want to..' You snapped at him harshly as he stared at you in surprise. ' What are you looking at..Remove these cuffs of at once..' You shouted at him. You had never stopped one of his 'sessions' before. He sighed dejectedly as he reluctantly uncuffed you. You rubbed your wrists in anger as you stormed towards the kitchen.

Germany gulped nervously as he followed you into the kitchen wondering what he had done wrong. '[Name]..' He said slowly as you stood facing away from him.

'Did I do something wrong..' He said slowly as he walked closer towards you. You held up your hand motioning for him to stop. He nodded in understanding.

' How should I know I can't do anything right..' You said sarcastically as you faced him.

'[Name]-

You raised your hand again.

' No matter how much I do it's never enough for you , you find something wrong…I can't take it anymore..You demand too much and you never appreciative anything I do…I can't take it..' You lashed out all your anger on him.

' I don't ask anything from you , what do I demand from you? ' He shouted at you as he stormed towards you.

' You demand too much in bed , Ludwig!..' You shouted at him in exasperation.

He stopped in his tracks as he stared at you in shock.

' You don't like the hardcore stuff..you don't like doing it with me..' He said dejectedly as he looked down. Maybe he was being selfish , he had never asked you what you had liked.

'No…I love it!…I love the way we do it..Damn…but..' You blurted out stuttering as his face lightened up a bit.

' It's just that you don't appreciate anything I do..you always have to pick on me..' You stuttered out as you changed the subject.

He stared at you in confusion. He had never picked on you, well just for today because he wanted you. So what were you talking about?

' But [Name]..I never picked on you…today was the only day because I wanted to-, never mind that I always appreciate your work..its perfectly done by the hands of an angel..' He said stuttering as cheeks started to heat up.

Why was he so perfect? Now you would have to tell him

' Sorry I just shouted at you because I wanted to be on top this time , I'm never on top , you always play dominant and the damn submissive..it's hot sometimes but I'm your wife not your submissive..so I wanna be on top dammit.. !' You said rambling in anger.

'MY INNOCENT EARS ARE SCARRED FOR LIFE!…' screamed out Italy as he fainted in front of the both of you.

'Shit..I forgot that Italy was coming over..' You said rushing toward the fainted Italy.

Germany grabbed you by the wrists as he cornered you against the kitchen counter staring at you lustfully.

'Germany-' You stuttered as he roughly kissed your lips as he gripped the end of the counter.

' If you wanted to be on top , why didn't you say so..' He smirked at you as he lifted you onto the counter as he caressed your thighs softly.

You blushed uncontrollably as you clutched his hair tightly and kissed him passionately on the lips.

' I thought you won't let me …you being into BDSM and stuff..' You said breathlessly.

He chuckled lightly.

'I am…but you're my wife not my submissive and I would love for you on top because I love you..[Name]..' He said slowly as he caressed your cheek softly.

'You're the sweetest husband ever..' You squealed as you wrapped your arms around his neck.

' And you're the sweetest wife too..'

'HOW CAN THIS CONVERSATION POSSIBLY BE SWEET..ITS..ITS..PORN!' shouted Italy as he fainted once again , with you two continuing this 'conversation' in the safe haven of your bedroom.


	5. Battle CanadaXReader

' Hi, honey.' You said chirpily as you kissed his cheek softly. His cheeks dusted a shade of light pink as he bashfully looked down.' H-hey..[Name]..' He said stuttering.

You squealed mentally. You loved it when he stuttered for you. You loved the way he blushed bashfully whenever you kissed him.

' How was the conference , sweetie..' You cooed as you loosened his tie for him. He stiffened under your contact.

'N-nothing , everything's fine.' He said forcing a smile as he slumped onto the sofa.

' Seriously..what's wrong..what happened..' You asked slowly caressing his hair slowly.

' They were talking about invading a country again' He said breathing heavily.

' Which one?'

' You , [Name]..' He said dejectedly.

'Why me'

' Because he still likes you , [Name] , he wants to break the alliance between us and conquer you..' He said slowly.

' And the worst part of all was that they were pretending like I wasn't even there , he called it an 'easy fight'…' He said sadly as he rested on your lap like he would always do whenever he felt like he was invisible.

' It's okay..hush..I'm here for you..' You said slowly cradling him to you.

' Remember when I said that one day , they will notice me..'

' Yeah but-'

'Today was that day , [Name]…I declared war on America.' He said firmly as he sat up straight.

' What?!' You screamed out in surprise.

' I know he is my brother but he wants to conquer you..' He said raising his voice slightly.

' Let me talk to him , I don't want any bloodshed , he'll listen to me-'

'No , let me fight my own battles , [Name] , I am not weak and I have to protect you I'm your husband..' He said angering.

You kept quiet , you knew better than to anger him , the way he made America cry that day because of you was just plain scary.

You nodded slowly.

' I want to show him that he can't push me around anymore just because of my kindness , '

' He doesn't push you around he loves you so-'

' You don't know , when you and I used to be just friends , he told me to stop talking to you because the hero should always get the girl….I agreed because of his feelings towards you but then I realized that I couldn't deny the feelings I had for you either…That's the day I realized that I let myself go unnoticed , that I let people push me around..but that changed because of you because no one and I mean no on e can take you away from me without a fight….I'll fight to the death, without you I will cease to exist ..without you I might really fade away..' He said slowly as he started to fade on and off.

You couldn't take it anymore. You finally released the pent up distress and insecurities as you broke down into sobs in front of him.

' What' s wrong , [Name],,,don't cry..' He said frantically as he tried to calm you down.

' Don't say such things , please don't say that you will fade away , because even now it hurts me to see you occasionally fade away…I don't want to lose you Matthew…' You said sobbing onto his shoulder as he cradled you to his chest.

He stiffened as he lulled you by the beating of his heart , he flickered slowly as he started to fade on and off again , you hugged him harder as you started to cry again.

The door suddenly burst open as it crashed to the ground.

'ALRIGHT..GIVE IT UP BROTHER..THE HERO IS HERE TO CLAIM [ NAME] AS MY OWN…CHINA I CHOOSE YOU…' shouted the loud American completely oblivious to the fact that you were crying.

China jumped in front of the sofa with a ridiculously high pitched battle cry which you couldn't help but let out a laugh while you were still crying.

' America , [Name] is crying…' said China slowly but to be pushed away by America.

'[Name]….WHY ARE YOU CRYING..DID HE HURT YOU…GOOD THING I'M HERE TO TAKE YOU AWAY..' He shouted frantically.

' He didn't hurt me America but you did..'

' Oh..' He said dejectedly as he looked down.

' I don't love you the way that you do..you're one of my best friends and nothing more….Please if you really do love me you should let me go…I love Matthew..He may mean nothing to you all but to me..He means everything…He is not invisible to me..Please don't do this…He'll die if he has to fight you..' You said pleading desperately as fresh tears rolled down your face.

Canada hugged you close to him as he chuckled bitterly as he flickered once more. He couldn't take another fight anymore…it only drained away the life he had left but for you he was willing to sacrifice his life for you.

You straddled Canada as you wrapped your arms around him as you kissed him passionately. He blushed like he had always. No matter how many times you kissed him, to him it felt like the first.

He smiled breathlessly against your lips.

' I love you..[Name]..

'I love you too…'

' [Name]…Just know that I will always love you..I'm doing this for you….I, America surrender this battle forever…' He said bitterly as he walked out the door.


	6. You are my hero AmericaXReader

**A/N- After what I did to America in the Canada thing..he needed some love..I felt so guilty…..Thanks for all my faithful reviewers and readers who read each and every chapter of mine…I love you guys..XD**

'America….' You shouted impatiently as you tapped your fingers to the hum of the washing machine. Where was that idiot when you needed him? ' America..where the hell are you when your girl needs you? ' You shouted in exasperation as you leaned on the washing machine in frustration.

' DID YOU CALL A HERO….' He said barging in pumping his fist in to the air.

' No…I called my husband..You better leave before he comes…he 's a tad bit overprotective..' You said sarcastically as his eye twitched in annoyance.

'I AM NOT..He just got too close ..AND NO ONE CAN STAND WITHIN 5 CM NEXT TO YOU..'

' Like I said a little bit over protective..' You said laughing.

' What should the hero do for [Name] today..' He said cheekily.

You pointed to the top shelf that contained the washing powder.

' That's it?! ' He shouted in annoyance.

' Fine if you don't want to help me..I'll just find someone else to be my hero..' You smirked at him tauntingly as you stood on your toes trying to reach.

It probably wasn't long until he snapped. America cheeks puffed out adorably in anger. He knew you were just joking around , but whenever you said things that like it would just straight away hurt his heart.

'Move…' He snapped at you in anger while you chuckled lightly. You knew you had pissed him off. He reached the powder easily as he withdrawed it down along with your hand trailing your skin through his fingers.

You bit your lip as you chuckled lightly.

' There I did it…say I'm your hero now..' He said leaning his head on your shoulder as he wrapped his arms around your waist.

You tilted your head as you kissed his cheek softly giggling. He blushed in surprise grinning like a goof ball. He slowly kissed your neck softy as you relaxed into him.

' Go…let me do my work now..' You said playfully pushing him away.

' You're work is more important than 'doing it time' with the hero? ' He asked pouting while you blushed furiously at his choice of words.

'America….' You exclaimed in embarrassment as you shoved the washing powder in to the machine not realizing how much you had added.

He cornered you to the washing machine as he stared at you playfully. 'Please [Name]..the hero always gets the girl….' He said as he lifted you onto the washing machine.

'Not..t-t-t-t-this…g-g-girl…' You said slowly your voice breaking as you felt the vibrations of the washing machine travel through you.

He chuckled lightly as he caressed your thighs softly. You clutched his hair tightly as you both drew into a passionate kiss. You slowly helped him remove his coat as it fell to the ground. You leaned on to him as you fiddled with his tie. Oh God , taking him right now on the washing machine. You mentally squealed in an outburst of joy but that's when the beeping started.

You broke apart from the kiss as you accidently tumbled on the floor.

' Oh..shit..' You muttered as you frantically tried to turn it off but it was too late. The washing machine door burst open as you pressed a wrong button exploding the room with soap foam.

' America..look what you did..' You shouted in exasperation as you stood up leaving the room.

'WHAT DID I DO…MOST IMPORTANTLY WHY DID YOU STOP..' shouted America coming up behind you

' You're the one who put me on the washing machine in the first plac-.'

Your conversation was cut short when America and you tumbled down the staircase together.

You groaned as you rubbed your head.

'[NAME]..ARE YOU OKAY..' said America frantically as he sat up straight examining you for any injuries.

' Of course..I'm not okay I just fell off the staircase…' You shouted at him in despair.

You tried to sit up but you winced realizing you had hurt your arms and legs.

' Oh..god..it hurts.. Alfred..' You said clutching you hand tightly.

'DON'T WORRY THE HERO WILL HELP THE DAMSEL IN DISTRES-'

'Just shut up..You're the one who pushed in the first place..how can you possibly-'

You were silenced by his fingers on to your lips.

' Now tell me where it hurts…' He said gently like he was speaking to a five year old.

' I think I landed on my arm..' You said checking your arms unsurely. He hitched closer towards you as he gently kissed the visible purple bruise on your arm. You shuddered slowly at the contact of his lips on to your skin.

'…That's it..I think..' You blurted out as you tried to stand up but failed as you fell involuntarily back to the ground. Your skirt hitched up accidently revealing the purple bruise on your inner thigh.

He bent down as he softly kissed your inner thigh as you let out a small whimper. You blushed instantly forgetting the pain.

' I kissed away the pain…that's what a hero should do right?..' He said smiling as he kissed your lips softly.

He picked you up bridal style as he headed towards the room.

' No matter how much of a goof ball you are…You'll always be my hero..' You whispered slowly against his chest chuckling lightly.

' No….You're my hero…with you protecting my heart..I can do anything…[Name]…I love you. ' He said seriously nuzzling you closer towards him. ' And no one on this earth will be able to harm you….as long as I'm by your side..' He said slowly staring at beautiful sleeping form cradled against his chest.


	7. Un-awesome PrussiaXReader

You fiddled nervously with your fingers as you waited for him to come home from work. You were going to ask the question you've been dying to ask him.

Prussia knocked tiredly on the door waiting for you to open it.

' Gilbert..Oh my god..I missed you so much' You squealed throwing yourself onto him as you enveloped him into a warm hug.

He chuckled lightly as wrapped his arms around your waist.

' Of course my awesome [Name] should've missed the awesome me…' He said cheekily as he kissed your cheek softly. You laughed lightly , whenever he was around he would always bring a smile to your face. No wonder you missed him , he's been away for more than a week.

You playfully pushed him against the sofa as you straddled him. He stared lustfully at your [e/c] orbs boring into his.

' So how was your day , Mr Awesome..' You whispered seductively leaning towards his chest into his left ear. He shuddered as he felt your warm breath falling on his ear.

' Y-yeah..just awesome..' He said stammering. He hated the situation he was in , so vulnerable and weak yet so in love.

' So Prussia , you've been avoiding my question lately haven't you..' You said as you kissed his neck softly sending the familiar tingles once again down through his body.

' What question..' He asked feigning innocence. He knew exactly what you were talking about.

' Don't act stupid , Prussia…' You snapped at him as you got off of him in anger.

' I'm sorry..[Name]..I'm just not ready-'

' Not ready..are you kidding me..' You snapped at him cutting his protests short as you faced him in anger.

' I'm sorry…' He said dejectedly as he looked down.

' I need an answer by today , Prussia..I've given you enough time to think….I'm sorry..if you can't give me a simple yes or no…I'm going back to live with your brother..And I'm never coming back…' You said slowly , a lump growing in your throat as you desperately held back the tears that were trying to fall.

'[Name]…..No..You can't leave me…' He said frantically as he grabbed your wrists and pulled you towards him.

Prussia held you tightly ignoring the pain you were inflicting upon him with your hands. He just couldn't let you go.

'Let me go…' You shouted at him while you pushed him away with one final thrust as you headed for your room.

' [Name]…' He said slowly as you slammed the door in his face.

You finally allowed the tears that were fighting to fall to stream down your face. The one thing you could never do was cry in front of him.

Prussia fell against the door as he ruffled his hair in frustration. What could he tell you to stop you from leaving?

You sobbed horribly in to your pillow. He would always avoid that question, that subject all together. Why.

Were you not good enough for him..You loved him with all your heart..so why couldn't he give you this one thing..

You sobbed away your insecurities as you rolled over the bed.

' Oww..' You said rubbing your head as you stumbled on to something sharp. It was a pen. If it is a pen , that means that Prussia's journal is not far from here.

You finally found it as you flipped the pages of the journal hastily wiping away your tears. If he was cheating on you or if he hated you , it wasn't long before you could find out as he writes everything here.

_Dear Journal , _

_Today was an awesome day , obviously because todays the day that I'm going to propose to [Name]…..I told you about her before right..Of course my awesome journal is filled with everything about her ever since the day I met her._

You chucked lightly , this is why you loved him. He was awesome. You flipped to the next page.

_Dear Journal ,_

_I suck..today was the most unawesomest day ever…. When I was going to propose to her..I lost my voice…Because I had a sore throat..Okay fine I didn't have a sore throat it was [Name]…she made me so nervous I forget what I had to say….and that's not the unawesome part ….I actually fell over my own feet..and she laughed at me…_

You re-read the page again. Prussia being not awesome because of you…. You skipped to another page.

_Man..I feel sore today after yesterday…I just did not write it here…Oh shit I did..It was all because of [Name]…..She's just so awesome at everything…cooking , washing..she's perfect….too perfect…even more awesome than me…so I bet with her that I am more awesome than her in bed…I thought I'll win..of course I'll win..I did win….No I didn't..she was awesome in bed as well….She was dominating me for god sakes…It's because of her voice…It's a major turn on…..She was on top and the way she just rode me was just so-_

You blushed furiously as you quickly flipped the pages. He didn't have to write that here. You quickly skimmed through the pages realizing that every entry after the date of your wedding contained the word un-awesome. He was de-grading himself in every entry after he married you. Could it mean that he never liked you…

Tears streamed down your face as you skipped to the last entry before his trip.

_Dear Journal,_

_I probably mentioned how un-awesome I was ever since I married [Name]….._

Tears streamed down your face. Your guess was right. He hated you. You continued to read on.

_She asked me the question I had feared the most yesterday so I'm travelling to Spain's._

That's where he went not a business trip. He had lied to you as well. You sobbed staining the journal with your tears.

_I have to leave to make myself more awesome for her….already I'm not awesome enough for her..so how can I be an awesome father for my children…_

You stared in shock at the last lines of the entry. All this time he was thinking about you. That's the reason why he had never answered your question. And all this time you lashed out at him.

' Gilbert…' You said in relief as you opened the door causing the leaning Prussian to fall over. You also tripped clumsily over him.

'That was so un-awesome..' He muttered under his breath as he touched his head.

' Prussia..' You squealed as you jumped onto him as you kissed him passionately while he stared at you in surprise. Weren't you just mad at him?

' You're the best husband ever.. You would do all that for me….'You asked beaming at him.

' Do what…You read my journal..' He said stuttering as he flushed in anger.

' Sorry..' You said sheepishly.

' No I'm sorry…..It's just that I wanted to be an awesome father..for our future awesome children and also for you…that's why I asked Spain to help me because he's raised Romano..' He said slowly.

' But you are an awesome father…and an awesome husband…wait children..' You said raising your eyebrows.

' Yeah I want an awesome boy and a awesome girl…'

' How about just one….'

' Two..'

'One..'

'Two'

' On-' You started to say but you were cut off by Prussia's lips on yours. ' Forget the number…we gotta start somewhere first…' He said cheekily as climbed on top of you.

' That's true..so ready to mix my awesomeness and your awesomeness and pass it on…' You said seductively.

' Yeah…but this time I'm on top…' He said seriously while you smirked at him. Your number one awesome husband was back and he was here to stay.


	8. Caught again South ItalyRomanoXReader

Romano walked heavily towards the door as he fiddled impatiently with the doorknob.' Why won't this fucking door open..' He said angrily as he kicked the door open smiling triumphantly. He winced realizing what you would do to him if you found out he broke the door.

He carefully leaned it against the doorway grinning pleased with the deed he had done.' There it looks good…can't even tell that a good looking bastard fucking broke it..' He said chuckling lightly.

The familiar whiff of ripe tomatoes intoxicated the air as he followed the trail to the kitchen. He could tell you were cooking something angelic and delicious. Of course , it was you. The way your [e/c] eyes would gaze upon his , the way your [h/c] hair locks cascaded on your back , your beautiful voice of angel-

' ROMANO…' You screamed at him breaking his delicate fantasies away.'[Name]…' He said greeting you with open arms but you greeted him by throwing a cooking pan at his face.

' Oi..woman..that could've hit me…' He said as he ducked.

' Too bad..I missed…but this won't..' You said throwing a tomato at him as it landed swiftly on his shoulder.

'What's wrong with you…wife's don't treat husbands like this..' He said slowly swatting away the tomato on his shoulder.

'Then you shouldn't have treated me the way you have now…' You lashed out at him furiously as your eyes betrayed you as the tears streamed down your face.

'[Name]…Don't cry…What's wrong…..' He said slowly as he walked near you.

' Don't come near…You can only come near and call me your wife again..if you can explain yourself…with these..' You said slowly as you threw some photographs at his feet.

He couldn't , could he….He loved you right….You always knew he flirted with girls even when you two had met but that's just flirting nothing else right…but after today you just couldn't bring yourself to trust him.

You sobbed lightly again as he started silently at the photos he had held in his hand.

'[Name]…I can explain-'

' So start explaining…that's what every guy says when they get caught..Let me explain…' You mimicked him sarcastically emphasizing on the words 'Let me explain' as you chucked bitterly to yourself.

'I- ' He started to say but you cut him off once again.

' There was a reason that I married you…a reason we exchanged vows together..and that reason was not for you to..to…' You said sternly but your voice cracked at the end as you broke into sobs. You placed your head into your hands as you continued crying into it.

Romano walked over to you as he hugged you. You could feel the warmth of his chest , the warmth that made you feel safe once. You hugged him back appreciating the warmth that he was giving you once again. You sobbed clinging onto his shoulder. ' You didn't right…Tell me that you didn't….Please..Romano..' You asked him pleading as he stared at your tear stained face and at your welled up [e/c] eyes. Your once beautiful face that was filled with a warm glow was now destroyed and it was all because of him.

He let go of him as he stepped backwards in guilt.

You stared at him in shock as you fell on your knees. You hugged your knees as you sobbed to yourself. You loved him too much but he ended up hurting you.

' Romano..How could you…Please don't leave me… You can keep seeing her if that's what you want..but please just don't leave me…' You said pleading him desperately. You didn't care about anything else , you just wanted his love even if you had to share him. You were that obsessed with him.

' I don't want to….[Name],' He said slowly shattering your broken heart even further as you stifled a sob.

' Please..Romano…I even cooked your favorite today..' You said half crying half smiling.

He couldn't take seeing you like this anymore.

He kneeled down next to you as he cradled your head on to his shoulder. You hugged him even tighter, this time afraid to let go because you knew you would lose him forever.

' I love no one else but you..[Name]…I swear to God…That bastard of a woman came onto me…' He said stuttering as he tried to explain to you.

' But then why did you kiss her back…' You snapped at him accusingly.

'She pulled on my curl…' He mumbled slowly under his breath barely audible.

' She pulled on your what..' You said slowly.

' My curl…' He mumbled inaudible.

' Your what..'

'MY CURL….IT TURNS ME ON…YOU BASTARD…' He said shouting in anger.

' Oh…' You said stupidly.

' So you let that chick touch your hair….' You blasted at him.

' She pulled it….from now on I swear I'll wear a hat next time….' He said in frustration as he braced his head.

' You swear…it will never happen again ..' You said as you walked closer towards him.

' Of course..you idiot..' He said impatiently.

You threw yourself onto him smiling as you hugged him tightly, knowing that he was yours again. He smiled back as he drew his arms towards your waist as he kissed you passionately.

You instantly drew your fingers through his hair as you knotted your fingers in to his curl earning instant moans through his lips.

He pushed you against the front door as he leaned against you closing the space that was once in between you.

' Ahhhh…' You screamed breaking away from the kiss as you fell towards the ground along with the door and causing Romano to fall on top of you.

The ray of sunshine hit your face ruining the mood.

' ROMANO!…..What did you do to the door…' You shouted at him as he winced slowly. He was caught again and this time he was guilty.


	9. Someone else ItalyXReader

**A/N-Sorry for the lateness..i was feeling quite depressed lately…anyway enjoy..anyone please request on which country to post next…..XD…thank you to all my great reviewers and favourites.**

Today was the last straw. You were growing tired of Italy's antics. Day after day , he had avoided you for so long..it's almost been one year. You couldn't take it anymore.

'PASTAAA!' screamed Italy bursting into the kitchen interrupting your ruthless thoughts. ' I knew you were making it , Bella..I love you so much [Name]..' He squealed as he lifted you spinning you around. You braced yourself by wrapping your arms around his neck.

'Okay put me down..so I can serve some pasta for you..' You said laughing.

' Okay..' He said perkily as he placed you down. He smiled as he kissed your lips softly.' Hmm..You taste like pasta..' He said smiling as he innocently licked his lips for the remains. He was so unbearably seductive and the worst part was that he didn't even know he was.

' Read me a story please..' He said dragging you towards the bedroom. You groaned in annoyance as you crept grumpily under the covers.

' Once upon a tim-' You started to say but you were cut off by Italy's frantic cries.

'[Name]…..' He screamed as he hugged you tightly. You glanced out the window to spot the thunder striking outside. 'Aaaaahh..' He screamed as he buried his face into your lap. He whimpered as hugged your stomach tightly.

' Save me..' He squealed hugging you tightly. You caressed his hair softly.

' Why don't you like to hold me..[Name]..' He said straightening up staring at your [e/c] eyes. 'W-what are you talking about..' You asked stuttering surprised at his question. ' You hold me so unnaturally..you stiffen like you hate me…do you hate me..' He asked slowly. 'Maybe that's because I don't see you as a husband…' You said slowly not realizing how blunt your words were.

'What..' He said staring at you in shock.

'Italy..I love you..I really do…I married you thinking you would grow out of this phase…' You told him in exasperation as you pointed at him.

' But I see you as a wife..' He said dejectedly trying to force a smile onto his face. You felt like your heart was being torn into two , seeing him like that. ' Yeah..but I see you as a child…' You exhaled slowly.

' A child…'

' Yeah..a child…You need to man up more..You should protect me instead of me protecting you….you're completely a child…..you need to understand the fact that husband and wives have a healthy physical relationship as well as an emotional one..' You rambled in exasperation.

''What so this is what it's about!'

'Yes..'

' But you haven't even tried turning me on..' He blabbered stupidly.

You blushed furiously as you lashed out at him. ' This is exactly what I'm talking about..you just come here and repeat everything that you overhear in others conversation..that line..that line is from France..' You splat out at him immaturely.

'Oh yeah …but why haven't you..' He asked you holding you against the bed. You mentally gasped at his dominance.

' Italy…I can't seduce you…because seducing you is like sexually abusing a baby…' You muttered slowly. Your blunt words hit him hard as he tried desperately to take in the words that you had said.

'What..Because I talk like this..and look like this and act like this…..I'm sorry then you had loved me for someone I never was…' He said bitterly as he walked away from you.

He slammed shut the bathroom door ignoring your frantic pleas for him to wait. Why should he wait...Especially when you had treated him like he was dirt.

You banged against the door desperately as you finally fell to your knees against the door sobbing. ' I'm sorry..' You said sobbing into your knees.

You called him so many names..so many things. You were so mean to him. Italy buried his head into his palms in frustration. He had loved you with all his heart and all you did was lash out at him. He was right you had loved him for someone he never was.

You sobbed in frustration thinking deeply about what he had said. Had you really loved him for someone he never was..maybe that's the reason he was never enough for you because you always wanted to change him into someone he never was.

Italy thought deeply if you had never loved him ….why did you put up with him and actually say yes to him….why did you actually kiss him so passionately that would make him see a million floating pastas. He chuckled lightly remembering his first kiss together with you.

You were going to lose Italy the man that you loved forever today. What you said was despicably unforgivable. You had no idea how to get out of this argument without him shattering your heart forever.

'Italy..I'm sorry..I never meant to hurt you…I'm sorry..I should've accepted you the way you are..instead of trying to change you..' You said crying as you leaned your head against the door.

Italy leaned his forehead against the door in frustration as he listened to you silently. ' Italy..I really am sorry..please don't leave me..I don't know what I'll do without you….I'm sorry I called you a baby…I should have just opened my eyes to who you really are….'You pleaded desperately.

He still didn't answer.

'Italy….I'm sorry…' You said slowly as fresh tears rolled down your face. He listened quietly to your stifled sobs.

' Don't cry [Name]…' He said slowly through the door. You cried even harder upon hearing his voice knowing that you won't be able to hear it anymore.

He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't make you cry anymore. He opened the door as he hugged you cradling you to his chest.

' Don't cry…Shhh..' He said comforting you like you had all this time for him. He softly caressed your [h/c] hair just like you did for his. The feeling that made him safe once he was now returning the favor. You clutched his shirt tightly as you sobbed onto his shoulder.

' I love you..Italy..I love you..' You muttered the words endlessly chanting them to yourself.

' I love the way you squeal my name whenever you come home…..I love the way you beg me for pasta…I love the way you get scared at a rainstorm or for anything else because I know that I'm the one who will comfort you and hold you…..I love the way that you would kiss me like there's no tomorrow….I love the way you say I love you Bella even though that's not my name but just hearing those words everyday just…' You said rambling endlessly half crying half smiling as you hugged him harder.

He smiled slowly at the words that you had said. He just wanted to scream out in joy at what you had just said.

' I guess I was wrong..You do love me for who I am…but I guess I should be more man enough for you…otherwise tomorrow you'll wake up sleeping with a baby..' He said smirking at you.

' It's not funny..' You said sobbing into his shoulder again shamefully.

He gently tilted your face to meet his. He kissed your lips softly as he wrapped his arms around your waist. You finally took in his love as you gently entangled your fingers with his hair.

'Here..' he said drifting your hand toward his curl.

Let's just say that he was more than enough man for you that night.


	10. One Dream RussiaXReader

**A/N: Here's the Russia request hope you like it…sorry it took so long…Please request for the next one…Should I post Spain next or Japan cause I have two requests…Anyway..Enjoy…**

'Russia?' You said nervously fiddling with your fingers. 'Yes , Da?' said Russia staring at your fingers suspiciously as he folded his newspaper. 'N-nothing…I'll get you some vodka..' You said slowly as you kissed his cheek softly. You glanced over your shoulder to spot his reaction. Nothing. He didn't even move an inch or even scrunch his eyebrows. You grunted in frustration as you stormed toward the kitchen.

You had no idea what he was thinking.

' What's wrong , Da?' He said slowly almost like he read your thoughts. He could tell what you were thinking so why couldn't you.

You handed him over the bottle and plopped next to him on the sofa like a five year old. You leaned your head on his shoulder as you held his arm. He stiffened as he caressed your [h/c]locks.

' Do you love me, Russia?' You said slowly. He stopped caressing your hair as he gasped inaudible. 'Of course, [Name],,' He said slowly.

You sat up staring deep into his violet eyes trying to figure out what he was thinking. 'Then tell me that you love me…I want to hear it from you..' You said slowly .

'But I do , Da..I really do [Name]…' He said sweetly as he faced you.

'No you don't…You don't even tell me that you love me and I can't even tell what you're thinking right now…' You said in frustration as you buried your face into your hands.

'[Name]…I do-'

' Then why can't you just tell me those three words….I know you don't love me….Being your wife I can't even tell what you are thinking….' You said facing him as the tears streamed down your face. He stared at you in shock.

You hastily wiped your tears as you stormed towards your bedroom. You didn't want to look vulnerable especially in front him because you were always a weak country.

Russia stared in shock as you slammed shut the door to your room. He wondered what on earth you were talking about. He really did love you but he just couldn't express it in words.

You leaned your head against the balcony of your room as you sobbed lightly. A warm breeze ruffled your [h/c] strands of hair as you sighed dejectedly. You stared sadly at the endless rows of sunflowers going on for miles. You practically had a sunflower farm in the backyard of your huge mansion.

Your thoughts were interrupted when you caught a glimpse of Russia disappearing into the sunflowers. ' What the hell Russia? You're supposed to come after me not leave me even further..I knew it!..I knew you don't love me..' You lashed out at him anger while the tears streamed furiously down your face. You being his wife , you knew that the sunflower patch was Russia's sanctuary and also one of his beloved dream but nevertheless he couldn't love you.

You sobbed even harder knowing that he had run away from you , knowing that he couldn't give you a clear answer, knowing that he doesn't love you.

' Ja..' said a familiar voice as you stared in the direction of the voice. Russia stood below you holding a bouquet of self picked sunflowers. So he picked sunflowers for you , big deal.

' I don't have anything left to say to you , Russia..I know how you really feel about me..' You said in between your sobs.

' .Dont.' He said raising his voice for the first time gripping the sunflowers tightly shaking off a few of the petals as a black aura settled over him. You gulped , that was the voice he uses if he really wants you to listen.

You nodded slowly. He sighed as he gazed at your shaken form.

' I do…but every time I try to say it..My heart can't bear it….that's why I say of course…and try to show you instead of telling you…' He said slowly as the tears flowed down your face once again.

' What do you mean your heart can't bear it?' You asked stupidly. You wanted to get out as much of his inner thoughts as you could.

He sighed in exasperation. ' Wait..I'll be up there…' He said reluctantly as he trudged upstairs.

You attentively watched him approach you as he cornered you to the ledge of the balcony.

' I l-' His words were cut off as his heart jolted out of his chest.

'HOLY MOTHER OF ALL VODKA..WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?' You shouted in shock as you stared at his heart.

' I told you..It's too much for my dead heart to bear..too much love…' He said as he placed his heart back.

Your face instantly lightened up at his words as you threw yourself against him. ' And all this time..I was thinking that you loved your dream more and that you never loved me…' You sighed in relief as he chuckled lightly.

'I do love my dream more…because I wanted to live in a warm place surrounded by sunflowers with you..[Name]..and it did come true…I love my dream because its you..[Name]…' He whispered against your hair.

You started to grin like an idiot as you kissed him passionately cornering him against the wall. He chuckled breathlessly as you smiled against his lips.

'You just can't stay away from becoming one with Mother Russia..Can you? ' He said cheekily lifting his eyebrows.

' More like..Russia ready to become one with [Name]?..' You whispered seductively while he stared in shock as his heart popped out again.

[Type text]


	11. Girls SpainXReader

**A/N: Hope you like this one…Here's Spain!...and next up is Japan or a character of your choice because I don't know I can't make up my mind..XD**

Your [f/c] jeep parked smoothly on the driveway. You grunted in exasperation as you reached the backseat grabbing the groceries. ' You can get down now , Alco..' You said smiling at the small figure sprawled grumpily on the front seat. 'When is Papa coming home?' He said grumpily ignoring you as sunlight shone off his curly brown hair.

You sighed dejectedly as you got off the car. You closed the door with your back in exasperation. You fiddled with the door key as you tried to lock it.

Warm hands wrapped around your waist as a soft , gentle kiss was placed on your cheek. Your cheeks instantly lit up. ' Told you I'll be home early…' He said cheekily as he spun you around to face him. He kissed your lips softly cornering you to the car as you giggled lightly.

' Fine..pretend I'm not even here…I'm facing the brink of rejection here and you show me some love dovey crap..' muttered Alco sarcastically as he stormed inside.

Spain sighed. 'I'll go talk to him..He starting to sound like Romano..' said Spain chuckling as he grabbed the groceries from you refusing to let you carry even one. Spain and you loved children so much that you both had one right away after marriage. But what you didn't expect is the fact that he would grow up so fast to be one of the major cities in Spain's heart especially in just two years.

Spain plopped immaturely next to his son as he held him in a headlock as he messed up his hair. You smiled as you watched Alco's grave face erupt into laughter. ' Idiots..' You muttered under your breath as you proceeded with your cooking.

' So tell me what's up with those ninas of yours? ' said Spain in a hoarse whisper so that you couldn't hear it.

'Horrible...Papa…She acts like she likes me and then she just I don't know….So I played on her with another girl like you told me to…So I'm shuffling them both….I'm so confused….' He said in frustration.

You dropped the knife on the cutting board at the words of your son.

' Wait…so the playing thing didn't work…that's what I did with the gang…' said Spain slowly. You gritted your teeth in anger. The bad touch trio? He's mentioning about that to your son.

' Does it work?...Is that how you scored mama?..'He said innocently. You stopped everything you were doing, You really wanted to hear this. You did feel that Spain was quite distant this past week.

' To tell you the truth..' said Spain pausing as he glanced around to check whether you were around. You scoffed. Clueless idiot.

'At first..I never wanted your mother..'

You listened in unbelievable silence at what he had said.

' I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU , ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO…THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU MARRY ME IN THE FIRST PLACE…' You shouted clutching him by the collars of his shirt while he stared uneasily at you.

' Oooops..I should go now..Just remembered I had homework..' said Alco uneasily as he stood up.

'NO!..SIT!...ALCOBENDAS TORREJON CARRIEDO…!' You growled at your son as he squeaked and slowly sat down.

' You need to remember this date , if your father can't give a proper answer….You'll have to try to find another mom and Antonio another wife..' You snapped at the both of them while Spain stuttered in protest.

'B-but….You can't leave me..' He said stuttering as he held your hands. You shrugged it off instinctively. You slumped into the sofa as you buried your head into your hands.

He sat down next to you as he wrapped his arm around your shoulder.

' Go..' He mouthed towards his son. Alco nodded slowly as he walked upstairs.

'[Name]..' He said slowly as he bent towards you.

You turned your face away from him as the tears fell stubbornly down your face.

' Are you going to leave me , [Name]?..' He said slowly as he inched closer to you.

' I don't know..' You snapped out at him your voice betraying you as it came out in stifled sobs.

' So what's wrong with telling that I don't want you at first?' said Spain in frustration. ' Because I wanted you since forever Spain..the minute I laid my eyes on you…even though you flirted with other girls..dated a million girls more..I still loved you…' You said sobbing. Why were you feeling this way? You were already married to him but then why did you feel like a rejected school girl?

Spain opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't because what could he possibly say?

'Never mind that….How was your day?' You said forcing a smile onto your face while you faced him as the tears streamed down your face.

'[Name]-'

' No..we shouldn't let a little thing like that bother us...' You said crying bitterly.

'[Name]…Listen to me…' He said holding you by your shoulders.' When we first met….I didn't know anything about you…and I was dating someone else wasn't I?' He said slowly.

You nodded slowly in understanding.

'I was a bad person then before I met you….Even when I met you..the first few dates that we had was all a lie..I did it for fun because…..I never liked you then…' He said bluntly while you cried even harder leaning your head against your palm.

'Why are you telling me all this stuff after we got married….We have a son as well..' You cried as you wondered about all the times he had said he loves you. Did that mean that he really didn't mean it?

' Yeah..' He said slowly as he nodded.

' But afterwards it was the best time of my life..' He said chuckling in reminiscence.

' Huh?' You said staring at him in shock and confusion.

' You were the sweetest yet the most sarcastic girl I ever met…You opened up the world to me in the most unbelievable way..You healed me…. And now you're the reason why it's always sunny in Spain...If you leave now..it will rain and never stop..' He said gravely.

You let out a chuckle in the midst of your tears. You threw your arms around him as you tackled him on to the sofa.

' Woah!' exclaimed Spain as he fell against the sofa.

You let out a laugh as you clutched his hair tightly as you drew him into a passionate kiss. He smiled against your lips as he wrapped his arms around your waist holding you close to him while he roughened the kiss.

' I love you so much [Name]…' He said breathlessly while you nodded childishly in response.

Alco watched his parents in deep embrace as he chuckled to himself. ' If you want to keep a girl tell her the truth..And tell her how much you love her..' He muttered softly realizing he had the best parents in the world, the best people to give him advice on love because they are Love.

It had never rained in Spain's heart and it never will as long as you were with him.


	12. Only Mine JapanXReader

**A/N: *Drumroll* And here's Japan!...Next up is Austria on behalf of my faithful reviewer …And thanks going out to my faithful readers and reviewers who read each and every chapter…And I'm also getting new readers so that boosts my confidence even more…*squeal*..I'll stop talking now..ENJOY!**

You squinted your eyes adjusting to the light emitting from the hall way. You patted place next to you. He wasn't there. Of course, he wasn't there because he slept in the room next door. The only day that you two had slept together in the same bed was your honeymoon and that's also because of 'cultural traditions'.

You groaned as you ruffled your [h/c] hair upwards. You snaked out of bed as you caught a glimpse of Japan seated neatly and perfectly on the sofa.

You grunted in exasperation as you stormed towards the kitchen. He would always do this to you. He would always wake up first and wouldn't even bother to wake you up.

' Japan..why didn't you wake me up?' You asked him gritting your teeth tightly. ' I didn't see the need to disturb you..[Last Name]…' He said slowly as he sipped his sake. You scoffed lightly.' Didn't see the need, my ass..' You mocked him as you opened the fridge door.

' I prepared food for you…I laid it out on the table…' He said slowly as he pointed to the table. 'Oh..' You said stupidly as you smiled at him.

You walked towards the table in shame as you proceeded to eat the neatly prepared food. He stared at you in silence as you finished the food. You dropped the utensils in frustration.

' I can't do this anymore, Japan… I can't pretend like nothing's wrong in this relationship..' You said slowly as you turned to face him.

He listened slowly in silence.

'Say something, Japan!' You shouted at him in frustration. ' What can I say? What is left for me to say?' He said slowly as his dark eyes bored into your [e/c] orbs.

You scowled at him in disgust regretting the fact that you ever fell for him. You didn't even know whether he had loved you the way you had. You didn't even know why you agreed to marry him in the first place.

' Do you even love me?..Japan seriously sometimes I doubt why I even married you..' You said slowly regretting the blunt words as they came out.

Japan stared at you in shock as he mentally gasped. ' Do you really regret it , [Name]? ' He said walking towards you as he stood arms distance away from you.

You bit your lower lip in anger. ' This is what I'm talking about! We're married , Japan! And you can't even stand next to me..If this is your idea of personal space for me this is just outrageous..Tell me the real reason you married me..Never have you ever confessed to me that you love me…Do you actually love me?' You lashed out in anger.

He opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't.

And that was the only answer you needed. Your head felt heavy as you exploded with tears of rage. You hated him so much. You hated the man you once loved so much.

You walked in heavy strides towards your single bedroom as you proceeded to throw all your clothes into the open suitcase.

Japan stood silently in the doorway of your bedroom as he didn't want to invade your personal space. You let out the tears that were so desperately trying to fall.

' Before I leave please tell me..if you never loved me..Why did I waste eternity loving you?' You said slowly glancing at him over your shoulder.

'[Name]-'

' Tell me…Did you marry me so that no one else could have me?...So that I would suffer because I loved you-'

'[Name]…LISTEN TO ME!' He shouted at you raising his voice as you heard it for the first time. You gasped in fear at his anger. You were scared of him.

'[Name]…You said some of the most insensible things and I cornered my patience as I tried to listen to it..But I couldn't bear it any longer..' said Japan slowly as he approached you still standing an arms distance away from you.

' But Kiku..You don't love me..' You said dejectedly as you used his name for the first time. You turned towards the cupboard as you grabbed the last article of clothing.

It was Japan's black admiral coat. What was special about this was that he gave it to you as a sign of belonging because France was hitting on you that day and he wanted to show everyone that you were his and no one else's.

You clutched it tightly as you faced him. You reluctantly handed the coat to him. He stared speechlessly at it.

' It's yours and because you are mine…' He said slowly as he cornered you to the cupboard forgetting about his self-respect and dignity. If he had a chance to stop you from leaving he would take it not throw it away because of pride.

' Today was the only day that you asked me whether I love you…So today's the only day that I will answer. I listened to every word you said so now its my turn to speak and your turn to listen…' said Japan slowly gazing at you.

' Yes…One of the reasons I married you was because no one else can have you and that everyone knows that you are mine and only mine…Second reason was that all your personal space belong to me because Russia invaded it once remember..' said Japan gravely.

' Japan…It was my birthday and he hugged me..that's all-' You protested.

' But he touched you..' said Japan slowly.

' At least he invaded my personal space but what about you , Japan? I want you to invade my personal space..' You said slowly as he stared at you in shock.

' Japan..Say that you love me and sleep in the same bed with me..' You said slowly. Japan's face started to heat up as his cheeks flustered into a taint of pink.

'W-w-w-what are you saying? ' He asked stuttering as he moved away from you.

' Japan…Say that you love me and you're willing to make this relationship work or I'm going to live with France and give away my innocence…' You said slowly feeling brave.

That snapped Japan as he cornered you against the wall closing the distance that was once between the both of you.

'I love you..I love you…I love you…[Name]…' He said pleading desperately as his lips brushed accidently against your lips. You gasped slowly because that was the first time you were so close to his lips.

' What is this feeling?' muttered Japan inaudibly. ' Kiss me now , Japan..' You said slowly as he brought his lips to yours. As they pressed together a million firecrackers set off in your head and also in Japan's heart.

After this there was no personal space between you and Japan because you both were one. You moved into Japan's room mostly because he couldn't keep his hands off you; so much for personal space.


	13. Present for who? AustriaXReader

You sat down slowly on the seat as you fingered the keys of the piano. You remembered how beautifully he would play and how horribly you would play in contrast to that. No matter how many times you tried to play, it would always end up horribly.

You tried one more time. Your fingers drifted towards the keys as you softly pressed them wincing that you would make a horrible noise. But you didn't.

You chuckled at your fingers playing an unbelievably beautiful tone. It was all shattered as you pressed on wrong note messing up the tone.

You hit your head repeatedly against the piano causing it to honk and bonk in between.

' Why. Can't. . ?' You said in-between your banging head.

A familiar laughter echoed throughout the once empty halls lightening the moody atmosphere. You jerked your head excitedly at the beautiful sound of his laughter.

' AUSTRIA!...' You exclaimed in surprise as you tackled him into a mind blowing kiss. He wrapped his arms around your waist as he kissed you back. You pulled apart breathlessly to be faced by a blushing Austrian.

He cleared his throat as he lifted his adjourned spectacles back onto his nose. You rolled your eyes at him as you crossed your arms.

You hugged him once again as you squealed in glee. ' [Name]..What's got into you? It was only for one day..' He exclaimed in surprise as he stared down at your [h/c] locks buried onto his shoulder.

' I know..But I missed you so much….The house was too clean…I missed your polka dotted underwear lying in the doorway until I have to pick it up..' You said chirpily as you led him towards the dining table.

You had prepared his favorite meal for him. He smiled thoughtfully at you before shaking his head. You were always like this. Whenever he left the house you would shut yourself off and you would not talk to any strangers or any of your friends for that matter.

And when he would come back, you would greet him with all your heart. This was one of the reasons that he loved you because you showed him how much you really loved him.

' Hohhoo...Having a full course meal without me….' Said a loud Prussian entering the house uninvited as usual.

You smiled cheerfully at him. You were used to see him around. He would always keep you company when Austria would leave on trips.

' Well…Hello there Prussia…See you invited yourself in…' said Austria in his usual nasal tone as he casually bit off the food on his fork.

'Kese..It is right , noh?...Any way that's not why I came here…Why were you with Hungary yesterday?' He said sternly gripping Austria's shoulder tightly. Austria flinched at the grasp Prussia had on his shoulder.

You stared at your husband for an answer. He lied to you? But he had never lied to you ever.

' Well…' Austria started to say as he adjusted his glasses on his nose properly.

' I swear to god brother….If you are hurting [Name] in any way..I will personally declare war on you…' said Prussia glowering over him.

You stood up pushing the chair back.

' Prussia…Leave….' You said sternly at him pointing to the door. Both the stubborn nations gasped in surprise at your dominance.

' B-but-'

' I appreciate your concern but no one on Earth has the right to threaten my husband..' You said strictly crossing your arms.

' That's right..' said Austria in his nasal mocking tone to show a person that he was better than them. Prussia stared blankly at you.

' Only I have the right to threaten my husband..' You continued proudly as you slammed your fists against the table.

Prussia burst out laughing holding his stomach as he wiped a fake tear away from his eyes. He waved bye to you as he patted Austria playfully on the shoulder. He walked towards the door heavily.

' Good luck, brother….You are going to need it..' said Prussia tauntingly as he finally left the house in fits of laughter.

'Explain..' You said coldly your eye twitching in anger.

' I was just visiting her that's all…' He said casually.

' To give her the present that you've been hiding in your closet for the past week…is it that?...' You asked sarcastically mocking him.

You found the present in the closet when you were doing your usual cleaning. You never asked him about it because you trusted that he would tell you about it first. You didn't even know for who the present was.

You hastily wiped away a tear that was idly trying to fall. You weren't going to cry for a man who didn't love you, for a man who was still kissing up to his ex-wife. That's right you were going to be strong this time.

'Yes...I went to see her to give her the present…' He said stammering under your intimidating gaze. You darted your eyes away from his gaze as you crossed your arms.

' If you wanted to see her…I have nothing against it..But why did you lie to me?..' You lashed out at him in despair as you walked closer towards him.

He dejectedly stared at the ground. How could he tell you?

' Austria…why did you lie to me?..' You repeated sternly as you gently massaged his shoulders. There was no way on earth that you were going to make him talk.

' Tell me…' You said whispering onto his left ear. He shuddered as he felt your warm breath on his ear. He was not going to tell you no matter what you did.

You straddled him on the chair as you drew your fingers through his hair. You ruffled his hair pushing it upwards as you stared at the flustered Austrian.

Austria being the young master type didn't act well towards excess affection shown. But this was the only way that you could get him to speak.

' [Name]…Whatever you're thinking of doing..Get it off your mind now..There's no way…Absolutely no way that I will tell you…' He said stubbornly stuttering as he loosened his collar. He was already sweating. This was not good.

You were going to find out what he was doing and what was in that present. How dare he give her a present without even giving you one first?

You leaned your chest against his as you fiddled with the ruffled collar of his jacket. You laid a soft lingering kiss on his cheek right above his mole.

' Okay!..I give up!..You win..I shall tell you what I was doing with her..' He said sighing shaking his head. You would tire him out in many ways and this was one; your teasing.

You smiled triumphantly at him.

' I was planning a surprise party and the decorations were in that box..Happy…' He exhaled quickly as you stared at him in shock.

What party? It wasn't even your birthday. He was lying.

'Don't lie…my birthday isn't even close…You liar..' You spat at him while he chuckled lightly.

'Not your birthday you idiot…'

' Then..' You asked him whining.

'Happy Anniversary..[Name]..' He said smiling as he adjusted his glasses happily over his nose. Your cheeks heated up as you broke into a huge grin. You bit your lip in shame as you had lashed out at him for no reason. You burst into tears as you sobbed into his shoulder.

' Sorry….I can't believe I forgot..-'

' I know…Its okay..Come lets go..the kids are waiting for us in Hungary's house…The party is there…' He said caressing your head softly.

You sniffled as you wiped away your tears.' Wait..How does Prussia fit into this?..' You asked him curiously.

' Oh him..he just likes you..You know he always cries when he sees us together..Typical Prussian..' said Austria in his nasal tone while you blinked in shock. Well this day just got even more interesting. You shook your thoughts away as you smiled at your husband; the Austrian you had learned to trust with your life.


	14. Scary Cute Things ChinaXReader

**A/N- This is the awaited China one shot…Please your next requests in the form of reviews….I'm planning to do all the other countries…..like ICELAND….*squeals uncontrollably*….Erherm….*clears throat*…..any way enjoy XD….**

**SIDE NOTE**

**He really does do that…read it and you'll understand what I'm talking about. XD**

You leaned your head against the outdoor bench as you stared contently at the clouds. A warm breeze blew past your cheek as your [h/c] hair ruffled against it. You tucked the stray strands of hair behind your ear as you smiled softly at the silence. The birds chirped their hearts out as you enjoyed the warmth of summer. You puffed out your breath slowly as you rubbed your bare shoulder with your hands.

You were resting after the annual gathering of the nations. It was the annual united picnic day that you had founded.

'[Name]..' said a familiar voice dazing you out of your thoughts. You turned your head towards the caller of your name. China stood in front you clasping a struggling Japan by the wrist as he bore a great big smile.

' Hi…Japan..' You said chirpily as you stood up straight before them. Japan forced a smile as the corners of his lips creaked to form it.

' This is [Name] [Last Name]..the girl and now the wife of my dreams...' China said cheerfully tightening the grip he had on Japan's arm. You groaned as you buried your head into your palms. He would always do this , introduce you to everyone so proudly emphasizing the fact that you the 'cute thing' belonged to him.

' Yes I know..This is the 100th time you've introduced me to her…' said Japan in frustration as he tried to squirm out of your husband's grip.

'China…let go of him…' You said in frustration as he smiled cheekily.

'Gladly after rubbing in the fact that if he didn't betray me….I blame the war of course…this lovely cute thing would've been his sister in law..' mumbled China increasing the tight grip he had on Japan's wrist. Japan led out a squeak as he looked at you in desperation.

' Okay..You've made your point…Now let the nice Japan go..' You said slowly like you were speaking to a five year old. You patted his head softly while China reluctantly released his grip.

Japan bowed as he scurried away. You led the fuming China to the chair next to you. You leaned softly against his shoulder placing your hands in his.

He sighed as he calmed down somehow. He kissed your forehead softly as he caressed your [h/c] hair.

Maybe it was the summer breeze..Well whatever it was China lifted your chin towards his lips as he kissed your soft lips.

You kissed him back as you drew your fingers through his smooth straight hair. A foreign creepy laughter echoed through the air causing you to withdraw from the kiss like you always would.

You glanced around trying to catch a glimpse of the mysterious laugh. China pouted as he turned away from you. You would always do this. Some unseen force would always pull you away when he would 'publicly' display his affection. He was growing sick of this. It made him doubt whether you actually loved him.

' China..did you hear that?...I feel like I'm being watched…' You said slowly still glancing nervously at your surroundings.

' You always hear something…You always feel watched..That's the point of a PDA..' said China grumpily while you stared at him in shock.

' No that's not what I meant…I feel like I'm being stalked….' You said nervously fiddling with your fingers. He rolled his eyes at you.

' Don't be silly [Name]..Who would stalk-'

'THERE!...RIGHT THERE!...DID YOU SEE THAT?...A GIANT PANDA…' You exclaimed in paranoia as you pointed to the bushes in front of you. You but your nails in fear as you gripped China's arm tightly.

Whenever China would try to show his affection publicly, you couldn't help but feel watched.

' Stop it [Name]….Stop it right now…..Don't be silly..A giant panda in the park of all places-'

His words were cut off when realization hit him. He stared at you in fear with the corner of his eyes. He knew what you were trying to do. You were trying to make up a ridiculous story so that you could change the subject but he had figured you out.

' Ahah!...I know what you're trying to do…trying to change the subject…..I knew it…You are ashamed of me…That's why you don't want to k-kiss me in public….' He lashed out at you suddenly. You turned to face him in shock and anger as your eye twitched furiously.

You slapped him daring across his face leaving a dangerously visible red sting.

'YOU IDIOT…DON'T YOU LISTEN TO A WORD I SAY….WHEN I SAY SOMEONE IS STALKING ME …YOU THINK I DON'T LOVE YOU…YOU KNOW THAT I LOVE YOU IDIOT….HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?...' You shouted at him extremely loudly causing all the other nations to turn towards you.

China frantically waved his hands in front of you in a desperate attempt to make you stop screaming.

A sudden snap of twigs caught your attention as you jumped into China's arms.

' There…'

China rubbed your head softly shushing you.

You sighed under your breath. Maybe you were just being paranoid. There's nothing there. There's nothing there.

China cradled you to his chest.

A giant panda stared at him with purple eyes through the bushes.

'AHHHHHHHHH…YOU'RE RIGHT….SOMETHING IS STALKING US….GIANT PANDA!...' screamed China pointing at the bushes.

' Told you so..' You squeaked as you shut your eyes in fear. You clutched China's shirt tightly as you rested your head on his.

' Don't worry I'll protect you..' He said slowly standing up as he settled you on the chair. You nodded slowly in response.

China crept his way towards the bushes as he sent out a high pitched battle cry. You bit your lip trying to stifle in the laugh that was trying to come out in this serious situation.

China jumped on the unsuspecting panda as he blocked him in a headlock.

'LET HIM HAVE IT!...' You rooted cheering your fighting husband. You couldn't actually see what was happening just the smoke arising from the bushes.

China emerged first his silky hair ruffled, his clothes wrinkled.

' China, did you get him-'

' Nothing to worry about it was just a giant panda suit rented for some kid's birthday party…You can relax now…' He said smiling as he shook his head slowly.

You sighed in relief as you laughed in shame.

' And all this time…I thought it…Never mind….I'm so glad you're safe' You said embracing him as you enveloped him into a passionate kiss. He gasped at the sudden kiss. He wasn't prepared for this. A shade of pink dusted his cheeks as he wrapped his arms around you.

' Lets continue this at home shall we?...I don't want anyone else to stalk us..or lay their eyes on my cute thing..' He said protectively wrapping his arm around your waist. You blushed furiously as you nodded childishly in response.

Russia snickered behind the bushes staring contentedly at the startled souls walking away arm in arm. Now they would know never to publicly show their affection again. People could be watching right especially him. Russia cackled one more time as he placed the giant panda head over his.


	15. My present FinlandXReader

**A/N: Here you go people….This is a birthday treat for you guys cause today's my birthday November 1, 2012…Hehehe…..Latvia and Greece will be up soon mostly because I found awesome plots for them…Now I'm just starting to sound like Prussia…Thanks going out to my awesome readers even the silent ones *wink wink*..and my faithful reviewers….Love you so much guys…XD..ENJOY! **

You held the main dish carefully in your hands as you brought it towards the dining table. You smiled contently as you placed the main dish which was called Christmas Ham directly in the middle of the table. You wiped your forehead as you stared proudly at the neatly laid out dinner table.

You sighed in relief as you sat slowly next to the empty chair that was the head of the table. Finland was late as usual. He had a very important job to do but you always wished that he would come home early for Christmas dinner. Finland usually arrives home right before Christmas Eve which would result in you two not having dinner together. This happened almost every year since you met him but you were determined to make sure that it wouldn't happen now that you two were married.

You glanced towards the clock as you spotted it ticking away. He was late. The seconds turned into minutes as you fiddled with the ring on your finger. You dejectedly stared at the delicate meal you had prepared just for him, but that was cooling away because he was not there.

Why did he have to be Santa Claus? There were plenty of others to do it. Well, there wasn't but still. You never did believe in Christmas before but after you met him everything changed. His blond locks that were so soft and smooth which felt like the melting snow slipping within your fingers made you believe in everything.

You smiled in reminiscence as you instinctively held the ring to your lips. You were so happy that you married him; he was the best thing that had happened to you.

You exhaled slowly as you darted your eyes towards the window. There was still no sign of him. Where was he? The minutes turned into hours as the clock whizzed past even faster. Your eyelids drooped sleepily as you desperately tried to stay awake for him. But you failed; your head leaned against the table as you stubbornly fell asleep.

You stirred lightly as you felt soft lips brush against your cheek. You suddenly sat up as you stared at the smiling male next to you.

You scoffed as you turned your gaze away from the snow covered Finland in a red Santa Claus outfit.

' Oh…come on..Don't tell me my Christmas present is mad at Santa..' said Finland chuckling lightly. He called you a Christmas present like he always would. You couldn't help but blush upon this.

'Hmmm…the food looks good [Name]…' He said serving some ham onto his plate. You smiled lightly at him but you were still mad at him. You pouted as you rested your cheek on your palm, few strands of your [h/c] cascaded against your palm.

' Still mad at me….I can fix that…Here's your Christmas Present..' He said cheekily beaming at you as he placed a small neatly wrapped [f/c] box. You held it in your hand uninterestedly as you played with it in your palm. His cheeks puffed out in anger but he forced a smile on to his face.

' Go ahead…Open it..' He said mumbling with food in his mouth. You let out a smile at his cuteness. You wiped the food smeared on the corner of his lips with a tissue.

You sighed as you opened the small box. It contained the most beautiful [f/c] [f/jewel] studded ring that had your initials engraved on it.

You closed the box as you passed it back to him while he stared at you in shock.

' What you don't like it?...I knew I should have got you the honey bunny necklace..' muttered Finland under his breath.

' Honey Bunny..What?...' You exclaimed letting out a giggle. He started to laugh heartily after seeing you laugh beautifully.

' You know [Name]…I can' tell whether you're mad at me right now…Or that you are over the top in loving me..Am I right?...You love me more now right?..' He said strangely nervous all of a sudden.

'I don't believe in Santa anymore…' You said bluntly as you stared gravely at him causing him gulp nervously.' [Name}….What are you saying?...I'm right in front of you , honey?..' He asked slowly stuttering as he fiddled with the fork.

He scooted closer to you as he carried his chair and settled right next to you. You stubbornly looked away while he inched even closer to you.'[Name]…' He said slowly trying to look at your gaze. You turned away again.

'Santa…to this day never ever gave me what I wanted….No matter how many letters with love and kisses I sent him….He still never gave me what I wanted..' You said childishly as you crossed your arms.

Finland listened attentively to what you had to say. He had received letters from you and more 'love' but still you never really asked him for anything.

' But [Name]….You never asked me for anything really..' He said slowly. ' Think Finland , the question I always had asked you since the day we met….the only thing that I really wanted…' You said slowly finally turning your gaze towards him , your [e/c] eyes boring into his confused dark orbs.

He tried to recall what you were talking about. What you always wanted from him? It suddenly hit him.

' I just want you to come home early for Christmas for once….That's what I wanted ever since I met…Just to come home early on Christmas eve…Not honey bunny or whatever….But you as Santa never gave me that not even once…' You said seriously.

' Maybe because you weren't behaving well ,this year , naughty girl..' He said trying to crack up a joke but he knew he had failed.

' It's not funny..' You said in exasperation.

' I'm sorry [Name]….I really tried but somehow I had to do some overtime today…Italy called me over to some beach near the coast of Africa to give some gifts to the other nations…..I had to fly all over town trying to find the dirty books that Germany wanted…It was so embarrassing walking in to a shop to buy erotic literature in a Santa Claus outfit….' He said laughing at his own joke. You laughed along with him.

' Fine..It's not your fault then….It's Italy's I'm gonna-'

'[Name]…'

'Ooops….' You said wincing slowly while he chuckled lightly.

' Anyway…I've been an extremely good boy this year..so what do I get?' He asked cheekily.

' Oh by the way…Sweden sent us a wrong present…I don't know what to do with it..' You said slowly pointing towards the closet.

' What do you mean wrong?'

' Well…it says 'To my beloved wife who won't accept this unrequited love of mine'…I mean his wife doesn't live here..' You said slowly.

Finland face palmed as he started to laugh nervously. ' Ehehe…Yeah…' said Finland nervously.

' What's my present so?...' asked Finland quickly changing the subject.

' Okay..Close your eyes…' You said cheekily. Finland sighed as he closed his eyes smiling slowly. You slowly fixed a hair pin onto his blonde hair.

He instinctively opened his eyes as fingered the hair pin.

' I don't-'

You put your finger onto his lip silencing his speech.

' You know how Norway's hairpin represents a part of him right….'

' Yeah..'

' Well this represents the new land that will be discovered soon…'

' Wait…Do you mean you're-'

' Yeah…I'm pregnant..' You said sheepishly staring at the ground bashfully while he let out a big grin.

He immediately hugged you tightly enveloping you into a deep embrace.

' Well now I know that I've been a bad boy this year…I don't deserve a present this nice…' He said cheekily kissing you passionately on the lips. But you liked this bad boy hoping that this boy won't turn good anytime soon.


	16. Tired Ring GreeceXReader

**A/N: And here's the Greece one…Sorry for the delay I actually finished this but my connection fizzled and on top of that I fell sick..so yeah….Next up is Latvia and Norway..Enjoy!**

'Greece!...Greece…I'm home…' You said unlatching the door quietly. Knowing Greece would probably be napping at this time. You removed the sunhat on your head as you held it in your free hand. You gently pushed the door open as you fiddled with your suitcase.

You made your way towards the living room as the luggage squeaked behind you. You smiled lightly as you spotted Greece sprawled out comfortably on the sofa with a sleeping kitten resting on his head. You missed him so much. You bent down slowly as you placed a small kiss on his cheek not wanting to wake him up.

You headed towards your bedroom as you sat tiredly against it. ' You came home…' said a groggy voice behind you. You glanced over your shoulder to catch a glimpse of the sleepy Greece leaning against the doorway. 'You woke up….I didn't want to wake you up..' You said slowly approaching him. 'How can I rest knowing that you're still awake..' He said cheekily grinning at you. You playfully slapped his shoulder.

' Idiot..' You muttered under your breath.' How was your trip?...' He asked slowly caressing your cheek. ' It was okay..' You said shrugging your shoulders casually. You didn't want to go for it in the first place but you knew you had to. ' I missed you…' He said holding your knuckles to his lips as he softly kissed it.

' I know…..What were you doing all these days anyway?..' You asked him slowly crossing your fingers. ' Sleeping…' He said as he let out a yawn. You beamed at him happily as you ruffled his hair. He did exactly what you wanted him to do. You wanted him to take a long rest because whenever you were around he would rarely sleep. He would always be wide awake which disturbed you a bit because you were worried that he changed for you. You didn't want that. You would always be happy with whatever he does and when he stopped taking his usual naps you became worried.

' I prepared lunch for you...Come…' He said leading you towards the kitchen. Your eyes widened in shock, so that he means he wasn't sleeping in the morning. He was busy preparing lunch for you. You darted your eyes frantically around the house. It was spotless. It was too clean, that could mean only one thing; Greece had cleaned the house for you.

This was not good your plan wasn't working at all.

' Greece!..Why did you do all these things?...' You blurted out as you tightened your fingers into a fist. He stared at you in confusion.

' What do you mean-'

' Why did you do all of these things?...You kept the house extra clean….All the cats are gone…and you prepared a luxurious lunch….You were supposed to be sleeping like you would always do before you met me…I don't want to change you Greece…I don't want to be a burden to you….' You said shouting your thoughts out loud. You winced as you remembered Greece sleeping tiredly at world conferences. It was your fault; you believed you worked him out too much.

' I missed you…' said Greece softly. ' I know that you've been gone for only three days….You probably didn't even remember me….but for me these three days were like torture….I missed you….So I prepared all these things for you….' He said slowly forcing a smile onto his face. How could you not see that?

You bit your lip in shame as you looked towards the ground. ' It's not that….Why haven't you been sleeping properly?...You're going to fall sick if you don't get enough sleep , Greece…That's why I left on the trip-'

' Wait…You left me alone on purpose-'

' Not like that….You would never take a nap otherwise-'

'Wait..Wait….You lied to me….[Name]…Why would you do that?...'

'SO THAT YOU WOULD TAKE A NAP!...EVERYONE'S WORRIED ABOUT YOU…YOU BARELY SLEEP MORE THAN 16 HOURS NOW…AFTER WE GOT MARRIED..' You lashed out at him in anger clutching the collars of his shirt. You let out a sob as you leaned against his chest. He stared at your distressed form cradled against his chest.

' Do you want to know why I can't possibly sleep when you're around?...' He said slowly kissing your head. You nodded slowly.

' Because I keep thinking that this is a dream….' He said softly smiling as he held your head slowly. You gazed at him confusion as you wiped away your tears.

'I keep thinking that if I wake up…We won't be married anymore and that you wouldn't be mine anymore…..I wouldn't get to see your sweet smile that's only meant for me anymore…..I won't get to hear your voice again…I just don't want you to leave me [Name]…' He said frantically holding you closer towards his chest in protection.

' I don't want to fall asleep and see that horrible dream again [ Name]..' He said slowly. Tears streamed down your face as you hugged him even tighter.

' Idiot….You know that I would never leave you no matter what happens…..Because there's no way that I could live without you…I love you idiot..' You said smiling as you buried your face into the warmth of his chest. You could feel his heart beat slowing down in relief at your words.

'Then why do I keep thinking that this is a dream…' He said shaking his head at his own naivety.

' It's not…Look…As long as this is on my finger..You know that this is not a dream…Because you put this on my finger remember?..' You asked him slowly giggling lightly.

He sighed in relief as he held your hand. His eyes widened in shock as he let out a scream.' WHERE IS IT?...ITS GONE..I knew this was just a dream!..' He said staring at the ring less finger on your hand. You glanced towards your hand. He was right. It was gone.

Now it was your turn to panic. 'OH MY GOD…WHERE IS IT?...SHIT…SHIT! ' You muttered frantically as you dashed towards your room throwing the clothes out of your suitcase in frenzy.

Greece bent down on all fours as he scanned under the bed.

' Did you find it?..' You both asked in unison.

You whined as you dashed towards the sofa and towards the front door while Greece was still searching the bedroom.

' I can't believe I just lost my wedding ring..' You whined pathetically clutching your [h/c] locks tightly.

' I found it..' said Greece calmly as he walked towards you. You sighed in relief as you threw yourself around him kissing him passionately.

He placed you down as he fitted the ring where it belonged. He sighed knowing that it was finally in its rightful place.

He held your cheek lightly as he softly kissed your delicate lips enveloping you into a passionate kiss.

' I love you [Name]…Here I'm tired….I'm going to bed, coming?..' He said cheekily carrying you over his shoulder. You squealed as you nodded childishly in response glancing one more time at the ring that was perfectly fitted on your finger.


	17. My Rack LatviaXReader

**A/N: And here's Latvia..I hope you like this one guys…Well if you don't…I do another one…Please request the next country you guys want….Any country is fine because I do all the countries…XD..Enjoy Latvia on behalf of a request. Thanks to my faithful readers and reviewers update time is even faster..Tehehe…**

**[1] He says this in episode 42..Because I swear I 'm not that perverted to make up that line..O.o**

The sky rumbled with thunder overhead as the clouds relieved the water that they had held inside. You glanced overhead staring at the sky. This day could not get any worse. You hugged your shoulders in a feeble attempt to warm yourself. There was no way that you were going home.

You leaned against the park bench as the tears stubbornly streamed down your face. How could he? You sniffled lightly as you wiped away your insecurities.

The rain started to pour even harder cloaking your [h/c] locks with rainwater. You needed some time to think about what just happened…About everything.

You buried your face into your palms as you sobbed in frustration. This wasn't the first time you had caught him doing this or the second time. You loved him so much you had chosen to ignore it but this was going too far.

'[Name]…' said a familiar voice interrupting your thoughts, one that you didn't want to hear especially now. How did he found you? You didn't want to be found.

Latvia trudged through the heavy rain as he disturbed the rippling puddles.

'[Name]…' He repeated slowly, the rain drops washing his face.

' Go away..' You lashed out at him turning your gaze away from him. He slowly sat next to you ignoring your demand.

' Its freezing…C-come inside…' He said stuttering as he huddled closer to you.

' I said..stay away..' You said stubbornly shoving his shoulder. He braced the light blows you were giving him while he drew his fingers through his hair.

' I know..I deserve it….but I couldn't help myself..They were right in front of me…' He said slowly as he buried his face in his palms.

' Shut up…That doesn't give you an excuse to keep staring at Ukraine's boobs…What kind of husband are you?!..' You shouted at him as you smacked his head lightly.

He rubbed his head lightly. 'I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…Its natural instinct besides you're the only one I need [Name]…Wait that came out wrong..I wasn't talking about your-'

'PERVERT!...TRYING TO TALK SWEET TO ME AFTER SAYING ITS NATURAL INSTINCT..' You shouted at him smacking his head once again.

' I'm sorry…that was supposed to sound romantic but I messed up..' He said frantically trying to shield your attacks on him.

'Idiot..' You muttered under your breath as you turned away from him. You were shivering even though the rain had stopped.

' I wonder how the guys in the romance novels always get forgiven , no matter what they do and all I get is a smack on the head..' muttered Latvia under his breath inaudibly.

Latvia stared at your shivering form next to him. He sighed reluctantly at your stubbornness.

Latvia bent down on his knees in front of you as he gazed upwards at your averted gaze. You were still not looking directly at him.

' I'm sorry…..I'm really sorry..I swear that I will never do it again….Please believe me [Name]…You're the only one for me….I would never..' He said desperately on the verge of tears.

You turned your gaze finally towards him as you spotted the pleading Latvia kneeled before you. You could see right through him. He was trying not to cry but you knew he was.

The reason being you were never mad at him.

You trusted him with everything as he did with you. You two never had a reason to fight because well he was the perfect husband. He was sweet, romantic and not to mention adorable. That's why this thing hurt you so bad.

'[Name]….Are you even listening to me?..' He said in exasperation interrupting your thoughts.

You stared blankly at him. It wasn't long before new tears rolled down your cheek in reminiscence. You remembered the day he had proposed to you, the day you had given yourself to him.

'[Name]…Don't cry..I'm sorry…She hugged me that's all….She was just happy to see me..It's not what you think….' He said frantically cradling your face in his hands as he wiped away your tears hastily.

' But you did look at it didn't you?...You told Russia you could hear her booby dance/bounce [1]…Seriously Latvia….' You lashed at him shrugging his hands off your face.

' Okay fine…I did..I admit it…But that doesn't mean I was cheating on you…That was like when I was 15..'

'Yeah but you did check her out at 15…'

' Yeah but-'

'But still….That means you could do it again and again..and that's what you've been doing all these days..every day we come to visit Russia , you have to see Ukraine…' You splat out at him.

'[Name]…I only have to see Ukraine because Russia asks me to…I'm married to you remember…And I love you with all my heart-'

'Stop with the mushy stuff..It's not going to work on me this time…You think I'll forgive you for checking out her rack-'

' I said I'm sorry..It was a mistake..I didn't do it on purpose…' He said in frustration as he stood up and paced back and forth in exasperation.

' Yeah right…' You said sarcastically.

' Some mistake-' Your witty words were cut off when you instinctively covered your nose as you let out a sneeze.

'[Name]…You caught a cold!...Come inside…' He said sternly while you shook your head stubbornly.

He glared at you as he picked you up throwing you over his shoulder as he proceeded to walk into the house.

' Let me go..' You squealed banging your fists against his back. He winced in pain but he shrugged it off. He was going to be strong. Just for you.

'Sit..' He said placing you in front of the fireplace. He brought a coat as he wrapped it around your shoulder. You mentally gasped at the warm affection shown by him, something you would always fall for in Latvia.

He silently dried your hair with a towel without uttering a single word.

' What about you?...You will catch a cold too you know..' You muttered slowly as you faced him. He ignored you as he headed towards the kitchen.

You caught the smell of a delicious hot chocolate being whipped up in the kitchen. Before you could say anything, Latvia headed your way with two cups.

Latvia sat down in a chair opposite to you as he brought the cup to his lips. His hair was still dripping wet. He let out a light sneeze as he ruffled his wet hair sprinkling water droplets everywhere.

' You're going to catch a cold, idiot..' You shouted forcefully as you stood up. You grabbed the wet towel he had used as you proceeded to dry his hair.

You drew light circles through his scalp drying his hair while sniffling occasionally. At this rate you both were going to end up sick and with also with a divorce if this weren't settled soon.

'[Name}…I'm really sorry…Please don't leave me…Please don't get mad at me..I don't know what I'll do without you…' He said softly while a lone tear fell from the corner of his eye.

You couldn't take it anymore. You wrapped your arms around his neck from the behind. The one thing you couldn't face was seeing your husband cry. He was stronger now that you were around. He would never cry for anything except for the fear of you leaving him.

He pulled your wrist motioning you to come in front of him. You straddled him as you kissed him passionately on the lips. He wrapped one arm around your waist as the other free hand clutched your [h/c] locks.

'I love you [Name]..' He said breathlessly tucking the loose strands of hair behind your ear.

'LATVIA!...WHERES MY FAVOUTITE COAT?!' shouted Russia in the living room. Latvia winced as he stared at the now wet material draped over your shoulders.

' Oh don't tell me..that this is-…Oh shmuck..' You muttered throwing your hands in exasperation.


	18. Nothing at all NorwayXReader

**A/N: This is Norway guys..I hope you liked it….I hope this drabble gives you an idea as to why you cant live with Denmark..(God Bless his wife which would be you pretty soon if I find a plot for him)….Request on next country please…And BTW doesn't the song 'When you say nothing at all' fit Norway's character really well because he mostly communicates with his eyes and his smile..ANYWAY HAPPY READING..ENJOY.. **

Everything was done perfectly. You stared proudly at the colour of the room which you painted with [f/c] which was your favourite.

You plopped against the sofa as you leaned tiredly against it. You breathed heavily as you gazed endlessly at the ceiling. He would be home soon.

You were proud to say you knew him better than everyone even though he wouldn't say that much around. He's even quieter around you than he normally is if that's possible. But you knew him not by words but by something else.

You drew circles with your fingers out of boredom. '[Name]….He's here…I'm off to the kitchen then..' shouted Denmark from the other side of the hall.

'Okay!..' You shouted in reply, your voice echoing through the empty halls of your new house.

'WHAT?!..' He shouted back not being able to hear your voice.

' I SAID OKAY FOR GOD SAKES!..NOW SHUT UP AND GO TO THE KITCHEN…' You yelled out in frustration as you stormed out of the sofa.

' GEEZ..YOU DON'T HAVE TO SHOUT AT ME SO….GETTING ALL P-M-S-Y…' He said loudly in exasperation.

'WHAT DID YOU SAY?...I'M NOT GETTING ALL PMSY..' You growled at him anger as you walked in heavy strides downstairs to where he was.

Norway stood absentmindedly in the front entrance holding the light blue paint buckets he had gone out to get. He winced scrunching his nose lightly as he 'listened' with greatest difficulty to your extremely loud voices.

'YES YOU ARE!...' shouted Denmark again echoing the empty halls with his loud voice. You let out a gasp unaware of the fact that your husband was standing right behind you.

'HOW DARE YOU?!...YOU CAN SUCK SWEDEN'S-'

Your obscenities were cut off when a soft hand clamped your mouth gently. You were now sending out muffled curses through Norway's hand over your mouth at the flustered Denmark.

He released the grip he had on your mouth when the swearing had finally calmed down. You sighed under your breath as you faced Norway crossing your arms over your chest.

He stared at you slowly raising his eyebrows slightly.

You knew exactly what that meant. 'Fine…Sorry..I got mad..'You said sheepishly as you bore a cheeky grin.

He shook his head lightly as he patted your head slowly. You chuckled lightly. You held his wrist lightly as you dragged him towards the room that you had just painted. You pushed him against the sofa while you sat right next to him afterwards.

You linked hands with him as you leaned your head against his shoulder.

'What do you think?...' You asked him giggling as you pointed at the two colors that were on the wall. He stared blankly at the wall. He didn't like the colour at all. He preferred a more plain, a more simple colour that's the reason why he bought the light blue paint in the first place.

But he couldn't help but love this colour because it was you. The room just screamed out that it belonged to you.

' Well..I like it..'He said smiling gently as he kicked the light blue paint behind the sofa. ' I thought so too right…I mean it looks so good on the wall..' You said sounding like a professional painter who knew what they were talking about.

He nodded slowly in response forcing a smile on to his face.

You sighed slowly under your breath because you knew he didn't approve. ' Norway..If you didn't like it…Why didn't you just say it instead of trying to please me?..' You said smirking at him as you walked behind the sofa grabbing the once forgotten light blue paint cans.

He stared at you giving you a blank look over the sofa. To everyone else it would've seemed like a blank expression but to you it was a I'm-a-guy-why-would-I-try- to- please -you smug look.

'Idiot..' You said playfully smacking his head lightly.

You opened the new cans as you dipped the paintbrush in it. You drew a streak of blue paint on it next to the other colour choices.

' Now which one?...' You said cheekily staring at the wall.

The corner of Norway's lips tugged into a gentle smile as he raised one eyebrow. You giggled lightly staring at his expression.

' I get that you liked this one..' You said pointing towards the light blue paint. He nodded slowly in response as he slowly approached you.

He slowly took the paintbrush from your hand as he attempted to paint the wall light blue. You grabbed another paintbrush as you helped to paint the wall along with him.

You painted in strokes up and down, purposely stumbling onto his brush which would cause him to chuckle lightly. You loved it when he would laugh just for you, knowing you were the only girl in the world to make him laugh like that just made everything perfect.

You dipped the brush against the can as you headed towards another part of the room unconsciously away from Norway.

He silently watched you paint your side of the wall humming lightly to yourself. Why were you so far away from him?

He absent mindedly painted unaware of the fact that he had been painting the same place for more than five minutes. Spotting this as an opportunity to get close to you, he silently walked next to you.

You were almost finished with your side. You let out a deep breath out of fatigue as you wiped the sweat off your forehead.

You suddenly turned not realizing that Norway was right next to you causing you to catch your leg on one of the paint cans.

The paint spattered everywhere as you tripped against it smearing all the white newspaper sprawled all over the floor.

You closed your eyes waiting to feel the pain of the cold floor against your skin but you felt nothing. Instead of pain , you felt warmth and comfort.

You opened your eyes to spot Norway sprawled out under you. Your husband had taken the fall for you so that you would feel nothing but the warmth of his heart and none of the pain.

' Norway…' You whispered slowly shaking him lightly. The man under you lightly stirred as his hand instinctively touched the spot where he had knocked against the floor.

' Idiot..Why didn't you let me fall?...' You said desperately , your voice cracking as tears welled up in your eyes.

He groggily opened his eyes as he gazed into your [e/c] orbs.

He brought his hand to your cheek as he caressed it softly. His lips tugged into a gentle smile. His cheeks flushed with a light shade of pink.

' I told you…'

' I'll always catch you when you fall…' He said slowly pronouncing each word carefully, his face still wearing a smile.

'Idiot..' You exhaled while you laughed weakly. You softly kissed his lips while he wrapped his arm around your waist tightening the grip he had on you.

He deepened the kiss as he tiredly rolled you over to the side. You chuckled lightly through the kiss wrapping your arms around his neck.

'[Name]…I finished cooking…' shouted Denmark from the kitchen while you were too busy kissing to hear.

'[Name]!' repeated Denmark increasing the volume of his voice.

'FUCKING OKAY SO!...I'M COMING DOWN…' You shouted back in anger breaking apart from the kiss causing Norway to groan in annoyance.

You clutched the collar his shirt while you attempted to continue what you two were doing.

'WHAT?..' shouted Denmark breaking the moment again.

'I'M FUCKING TRYING TO DO SOMETHING HERE…Forget it…I'M COMING DENMARK….' You shouted in exasperation as you stormed down the staircase dragging along a very upset Norway.


	19. Like Love PolandXReader

**A/N: And here's like Poland..I finally like completed it..But now I cant stop saying the word like..Its echoing in my mind!/ANYWAY ENJOY!**

'Oh my God…[Name]..Like get down from bed already..I need to like tell you something like really important..' shouted Poland downstairs from the kitchen. You groaned in frustration as you held the pillow over your face trying to shield your ears from your husband's constant 'likes' in his speech.

You loved him but this was not something you wanted to hear so early in the morning.

'[Name]…Like get your butt down here…I like swear if I come up there you would be so-'

'OKAY..I'M COMING..JUST DON'T FINISH THAT LINE…' You shouted back at him laughing while you headed downstairs.

You grabbed your favorite drink as you plopped yourself on the counter next to the cooking Poland.

' So what did you want to tell me that was like really important?..' You said mimicking him as he glared at you not getting your joke.

' Sorry..' You said sheepishly holding your arms up in retreat.

' Anyway like I was saying , the guys are like having a surprise birthday party for you…and they told me not to like tell you..but I'm like telling you anyway…so go get like ready..we have to get going like in 5 minutes..' said Poland laughing as he stirred the instant noodles in the pan.

' So why did you tell me and ruin the surprise?..' You whined at him patting his head lightly.

'Well because I wanted you to look like your best otherwise I know you won't wear that grand-'

'Because it's a surprise party..point being that I didn't know about it…so obviously I wont dress grand-'

'Well, now that you like know..because I like told you so..Let's get dressed together okay?..' said Poland grinning.

You couldn't help but laugh at the gleeful expression on his face.

' Like okay..' You said mimicking him once again as you smacked him lightly on his head. You kissed him on the cheek lightly as you headed towards your bedroom.

You really wished that he hadn't told you.

You rummaged through your cupboard trying to find something 'like' suitable to wear. You loved to mimic your husband even though you knew that made him mad a lot. But what the heck it was funny.

Poland followed you after ten minutes as he spotted you rummaging through your closet.

'[Name]…One more thing..Before you like get dressed..The guys are probably like going to kill me for like telling you…So for my sakes can you like act surprised at least…' said Poland nervously fiddling with his fingers.

' Okay..I'll try…' You said slowly smiling at him.

' Like when you act surprised…Try to like act surprised like you gasp really loud and go..OH MY GOD..LIKE I LOVE YOU GUYS AND THANK YOU MY LIKE REALLY HOT HUSBAND POLAND FOR MAKING THIS POSSIBLE…' He said acting you out as he tried to do a very poor impression of your voice.

You started to giggle lightly.

' Okay..Like really hot husband..' You said cheekily clutching the ends of his collar. You kissed him softly on the lips while you withdrawed to the closet again.

' Yes I found it..The perfect top..' You exclaimed loudly as you held the piece of fabric dramatically to your chest.

' Like no way…I was like going to wear that..' said Poland immaturely as he tugged on one of the corners.

' Hell no..This top is mine..' You splat out immaturely pulling it towards you.

' So what?...I got like dibs on it…' said Poland tugging on the fabric. This is why you hated your husband cross-dressing. He could wear almost anything even your clothes.

' Dibs?...What are you five?.. Now give it back!..' You lashed out at him tugging it again continuing your ongoing tug of war.

' Well…I like paid for it okay….So I can wear it as well..' He said tauntingly. You let out a gasp as you released the grip you had on the fabric out of anger.

The Polish man stumbled backward falling against the ground.

' Why did you like let go?.' He said groggily rubbing the now throbbing spot on his head.

You turned away from him as you headed back to your bed. ' You can go to the party without me…I'm going back to bed..' You said stubbornly as you hugged one of your pillows.

'Come on..[Name]…Don't be like that..I was like kidding..' He said comfortingly as he sat next to you on the bed. He caressed your head softly while he inched closer towards you.

You pouted as you turned away from him in anger.

'[Name]…I'm like so sorry…I like mentioned about the money..You know I like love to spend like money on you…' He said slowly chuckling nervously.

' Yeah right..' You muttered sarcastically under your breath through the pillow.

'[Name]…I'm like so sorry..You know like I love you so much….Fine you can like have the top if you like want..' He said smiling at you.

' Like seriously?..' You said quickly abruptly sitting down on the bed. He started to chuckle lightly.

' Like seriously..Here…' He said smiling as he handed over the top to you.

You let out a squeal as you kissed him suddenly on the lips. He smiled through the kiss as he slowly withdrawed from it.

' Come..if we like continue this..We won't be going to the like party..'He said smiling.

' Idiot..' You said smacking his head lightly.

But he was 'like' your only idiot.


	20. Doubt Love DenmarkXReader

**A/N: OMG…..I am so sorry for not updating…I had so many exams….And this was just wasting away on my computer….Anyway I hope you like this one guys **

**ENJOY! XD…..AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND REQUEST THE OTHER COUNTRIES **

You angrily chewed the chicken off the fork while you glared hard at your husband. Denmark smiled cheerfully at you unaware of your devious thoughts.

You angrily shoved the chair back as you stormed towards the kitchen having a very unusually happy Denmark trailing you.

You smashed the plates angrily into the sink as you sniffled lightly tucking the [h/c] loose strands of hair behind your ear.

'Woah..[Name]…Easy…You might break those…I bought them you know..Place them carefully in the sink..Oh and make sure that those stains are gone before you place it in the cupboard…' said Denmark cheerfully laughing while he wrapped his arms from behind around your waist as he laid a gentle kiss on your cheek.

You couldn't help but blush slightly. You shrugged it off as you shoved his chest making him abruptly withdraw away from you.

'You're an annoying idiot, you know?..' You muttered harshly while you faced him.

Instead of actually being shocked, he just grinned goofily at you rubbing the back of his head.

You pursed your lips in anger as you crossed your arms over your chest stubbornly.

'Do you know what day it is today , Denmark?..' You said slowly pronouncing each word carefully while you took a step closer towards him.

' Duh…It's 24 November 2012..which means today is a Saturday..I have you to myself today..' He said cheekily grinning while he enveloped you into a surprise bone crushing hug.

'Idiot..That's not what I was talking about..' You said shoving him away again while your eye twitched in annoyance at his stupidity.

'Oh..[Name]..Of course that's what you were talking about..You just-'

'You're not listening to me!' You shouted at him waving your fingers at him.

'What are you talking about?!..I am listening to you…' He said stubbornly throwing up his hands in frustration while you groaned in annoyance.

' I meant that..today is a special day for us..'

'Oh..You mean for me?..' He said cheerfully forgetting that he was angry in the first place.

'For us..'

'Yeah for me..So tell me why?..' He said laughing while you buried your face into your palms in frustration.

'ITS OUR FUCKING ANNIVERSARY..YOU PIG!' You shouted at him in anger waving a clenched fist in his face.

He stared blankly at your face for a minute before answering again.

' I knew that..' He muttered under his breath.

' No..you didn't you forgot…You forgot our anniversary, you self-centered jerk!..' You spat at him in immaturely placing your hands on your hips.

' No..uh…I didn't forget..The king of Northern Europe never forgot his own anniversary-'

'FOR THE LAST TIME..ITS OUR FUCKING ANNIVERSARY!..'

He waved his hand in front of you in a dismissal way causing you to scream obscenities at the still cheerful Denmark.

You dropped the argument realizing that there was no point discussing it. You knew that there was no way that the obnoxious Denmark would get the fact that you were angry at him into his big fat thick skull.

You leaned against the wall as you slowly slipped towards the ground in frustration. You hugged your knees to your chest burying your face in it.

Denmark tilted his head in confusion as he slowly sat next to you.

'[Name]..What's wrong?...You want to do something together?...' He said inching closer towards you placing his hand on your head.

You let the tears stream down your face in anger, in frustration.

'You didn't wish me at all..' You said in between your sniffles , your words coming out muffled through your knees.

' That's because you didn't wish me first.…' He said stubbornly.

You bit your lower lip in shame. He was right you never did wish him. You just followed the normal routine.

Guy wishes girl first.

'Happy anniversary…Denmark..' You said weakly as you faced him with the tears streaming down your face.

'[Name]…Why are you crying?...Shit..Did I do something wrong?..' He said quickly wiping your tears away while you laughed weakly.

He still had no idea what was going on.

He helped you up staring deep into your [e/c] orbs.

' I hate you..' You muttered under your breath as you stared at the smiling Denmark.

'Silly [Name]…..I hate you too sometimes but mostly I love you with all my heart…' said Denmark slowly smiling again not getting the fact that you were actually insulting him.

'Never mind..' You mumbled under your breath as you walked away from him towards the kitchen sink. There was nothing to do anyway. Today was your anniversary and he couldn't appreciate the fact that you actually survived living with him longer than Sweden, Norway and Finland.

All of a sudden a familiar tune of a song filled the air.

'What's…that…song?...' You said slowly staring at the cheery Denmark playing the song on the radio.

'..[Name]…..I'm disappointed in you…We met to this song..Can't you remember?'He said cheerfully as gripped your wrist tightly pulling you close towards his form.

You squinted your eyes as you thought really hard. You seriously forgot the name of this song. You placed your hand gently on his shoulder while he stared at you thoughtfully waiting for you to answer.

'Wow..You can't remember the song we met to even..Phew…Thank God..I reminded you about our anniversary….' He said wiping the sweat off his forehead while your eye twitched in annoyance.

'You mean that I reminded-'

'Shush..Never mind that…Listen to the song..' He said stubbornly cutting you off while you scoffed in annoyance.

He placed his hands on your waist while he swayed you along to the soft rhythm of the song. You tried to remember by listening to the words of the song.

'It's all about you…' sang Denmark softly into your ear as you blushed furiously finally remembering the song that was now playing.

This was one of your happier times when you actually didn't know how stubborn or how annoying he was..or the fact that he was such a over controlling bossy demeaning man.

Your anger finally calmed down as the song played along. You forgot the fact that you were angry at him while you wrapped your arms around his neck as the two of you danced together on the kitchen floor.

He twirled you around causing you to lean your back against his chest while he rested his chin lovingly on your shoulder. You let out a light chuckle as he wrapped his arms tightly around your waist tightening you towards his form.

Denmark stared at you wondering what was wrong with you. He felt that you were distant from him for the past month.

But there couldn't be anything wrong with you..You loved him right?

You had to admit you were growing to hate him while you started to live with him. You finally realized what everyone was talking about. He was actually impossible to live with.

You had to admit there was a time where you hadn't uttered that you loved him at all even though he would endlessly say that he loved you with all his heart.

' So hold me close and say three words like you used to do…' He whispered gravely turning you around so that you would face him.

He stared deep into your [e/c] awaiting your answer.

' I do love you [Name]…I truly do..You don't have to cry anymore….Are you crying because of that?...Do you hate me?...I tried to ignore the fact that you were mean to me these past days like I had always done with Norway..But now I can't because I get the feeling that you hate me….' He said smiling at you while he cupped your face in his hands.

You sobbed into his hands.

You loved him..You really did..But you just couldn't stand his annoying ways but his eyes just made you fall in love with him all over again.

You drew your fingers through his hair as you kissed him passionately on the lips causing him to gasp in surprise.

'I love you ..Denmark…I do….'You said in between your kiss while you clutched his shirt tightly.

He was annoying, loud, obnoxious but those were the things that always kept you from leaving because you knew how much you needed them and most importantly him.


End file.
